What You Don't Understand
by Spitfire47
Summary: "What can you hide behind a smile?" A disfigured body is found on the subway platform points to a terrifying new villain and a race to find a mislead hitman, and answers to a twenty-five year old cold case. Alfred finds himself at a crossroad when Bruce struggles as he expresses his survivor's guilt.
1. 200 beats per second

It sped around the precinct. Wings waving over 230 beats per second. It dive bombed straight for a desk before pulling up just in time and made a bee line for the railing. The insect landed on the polished wood and danced around the area for a few seconds. Its wings flipped down just as it was about to take off when- _splat!_

Bullock slowly raised the rolled up newspaper and inspected the sticky goo that used to be a honeybee. He wrinkled his nose in disgust before tossing it aside.

"Damn bugs," the detective groaned.

He looked over at his partner who was busy writing his part of the ending reporting. Momentarily James Gordon rose his head slightly, his eyes on his partner.

"Just the time of year," his partner reminded.

Bullock was about to pick up another piece of the paper when an officer handed him a piece of paper through the bars. He read it quickly then let out a sigh.

"We got a dead one," Bullock informed passing the paper over to James, "subway platform between Second and Fourth."

James rose to his feet, slipping his arms through his jacket listening to his partner speak.

"Fifteen minutes until my end of shift too, don't know where people get the balls to pull off something like this."

"Maybe because they know deep down that you care," James teased.

"I also care about sleep…getting old."

XXXXXX

By the time the pair had arrived at the subway entrance there was a small mob of people gathered around. Officers were lined up holding the people back, telling them to stay back or keep walking. An officer lifted up the police tape allowing the two entrance, they walked down the stairs and turned to see a horrific sight.

The man's body was bloated two times it's side with bumps and other anomalies all over. The man's clothes were ripped in several places and seeped out of large puncture wound along with clear bile and pus. His eyes were swollen shut and his mouth was twisted into an obscene O that was deformed as the lips were shaped like mountains. His hands were gnarled into claws and fingers were coated with blood and skin.

"What the hell?" Bullock whispered.

Even James couldn't keep the disgusted expression off his face, but quickly he wiped it away and knelt by the body, accepting the pair of gloves gratefully. He gingerly touched one of the bumps finding it rock hard he touched a few more finding each in the same condition.

"Fascinating isn't it?"

The voice startled James and he rose quickly nearly head butting Edward Nygma in the face. The forensics investigator stepped back just in time and remained looking at the detective with a small smile. He looked down at the body, his smile seemed to grow.

"Do you have any explanations Ed?" James asked.

"Bees."

"...bees…."

Ed nodded. "Mmhh hmm, if you look here," the investigator used the end of a metal probe to lift the man's bruised ear. "You can see a small injection point where he was stabbed."

"By…bees…"

"Oh no, the injection is too large to be a bee stinger, but it is definitely bee poison, possibly of foreign origin."

James nodded looking at the body again.

"Have you seeing anything like this before?"

Ed shook his head, yet his eyes were as wide as a child's. James could practically see eager and adrenaline rush off the man.

"A bit odd for a reaction from a bee sting I admit," Ed continued in his usual light tone. "Usually there is common swelling around the stinger, redness, bruising and such. But nothing on this scale."

"Any name?"

"That's the puzzle detective, no I.D. of any kind and no wallet. However we did find his Express Card and some cash in his back pocket."

James bit his lip.

"I want that report as soon as possible."

"Of course detective."

James rose to his feet and started to take off the gloves. He turned back to see Bullock talking to an officer, he looked around graffiti was sprawled all over the walls and old flyers and posters, along the railings a rat walked.

"Hey partner."

James looked over to see Bullock come up to him.

"We got surveillance of the vic, their sending a copy to the precinct."

"Alright, Ed's gathering up the last bit of evidence and I told him to give us the report as soon as possible."

The two watched as the body was lifted and placed onto the stretcher.

"I gotta tell ya boy scout that is one hell of a way to go."

"Bigger question is who would want someone to go like that."

XXXXXX

At the precinct the body had circulated and even the prisoners in the holding cell knew about it. It was on everyone's tongue and didn't seem like it would ever come off. In the captain's room, Harvey and James stood before Captain Essen who was looking over the various pictures of the corpse.

"Is…is this even possible?" she asked, her voice nearly a whisper. After a pause she questioned: "Do you have anything?"

James shook his head. "Nygma is working as fast as he can, but the dental records will take a while. As for the poison all he knows is that it could be of foreign origin."

"So we could be dealing with a foreign contract killer?"

"Possibly."

"Gotham is a good place to hide," Bullock agreed, "especially if you know _where_ to hide."

"Is this from a plant?"

"Ed thinks it could be a bug," James answered.

"Annoying things," Bullock muttered, "speaking of bugs."

James turned around and saw Ed come to the door with a bundle of files in hand. He turned giving his partner a chastising look. Essen motioned the coroner inside, a grin was wide across his face.

"What've you got Nygma?" James asked.

"I found the poison that murdered our victim, it's the Japanese Giant Hornet," Ed explained placing down the file. He handed them out. "It…as its name implicates – lives in Japan and kills about twenty people yearly. Highly deadly and highly aggressive, they are known to work in rather large groups. They also spray a corrosive acid to blind their victims before stinging them to death."

"But his eyes weren't melted, they were swollen shut."

"Granting more evidence to that he was stabbed with a hypodermic needle."

James remained silent for a few moments, his mind processing the current information and dividing what was positive against rumours and theory.

"Alright, you are all dismissed."

The three men left the room.

Outside James felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Ed standing only an inch away from him.

"Uh…Ed…."

"If you don't mind detective," Ed said quickly. "I've looked into other cases that had similar parameters, such as poisoning."

"And?"

"Only one has being recorded, over ten years ago however the poison was of floral origin, not insectoid."

James let out a short breath.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, the suspect was captured and turned to be a Gotham citizen. The poison used was of European origin, foreign just like the bee poison used on our current victim."

James nodded adding more information to what was already said.

"What was the motive?"

"Turns out the victim was sleeping with the accused wife, he used the floral poison to throw the police off his game. As you can tell it wasn't the smartest idea, practically led us right to him."

Ed opened a file and handed it to the detective: "he worked for the government, in a natural environment sector."

"So he could have means of getting a poison?"

"It's possible."

James nodded and then took a look at the file himself.

"I want you and Dr. Thompson to see what else you can find on the body," James ordered. "We're missing something, there has to be more to this."

Ed nodded and walked back downstairs. Bullock was at his desk reading over some of the files, he looked over his glasses at James.

"Heard what Smartass told you," he said turning back to the pages. "That's one hell of a theory there Jim."

"If it is then we should visit the Bug Lab at Velren Tower, they're in charge of the wildlife sector."

Bullock rose to his feet grabbing his jacket and hat.

"Do you think that this is just a one hit kill?" James asked.

His partner shrugged.

"Murderers like these usually like to send a message…."

"Like what? 'I can squeeze poison out of a bee's ass – fear me?"'

"Could've done it for another person, a typical hired hitman."

"Who uses bee poison?" Bullock shook his head. "Sorry partner but it doesn't make sense, all hitmen use guns common knowledge here in Gotham."

"So we're dealing with a creative killer."

"Looking for _sweet_ ol' revenge."

James raised an eyebrow while Bullock let out a low chuckle at his own joke.

"There's a different side of you."

"Someone has to partner."

"You want Nygma to come with us?"

"No."


	2. Riley Sylos

Velrun Tower was in the very South End of Gotham, it was known for its involvement with natural resources and wildlife. Even though it was only twenty-five stories high, similar to an apartment – it was called a tower because it was the largest and tallest building in the South.

The two detectives made it there around mid-noon. Bullock pushed open the rippling double glass door and they walked up to the front desk. Behind was a young black woman in her twenties, she looked up at the two approached.

"I'm Detective Gordon, this is my partner Detective Bullock."

The young secretary nodded. "I'm Ms. Terric your captain had called ahead. Told me the reason why you're here, what an amazing way to go."

James and Harvey side glanced each other unsure of how to respond.

"Don't get me wrong detectives it was tragic," Ms. Terric immediately blurted when she realized what she had said. "But…to use a Japanese Giant Hornet poison – wow…."

"Can we speak to the CEO Ms. Terric?" James asked.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Yunins is away on business, but I'll be able to assist you."

She motioned the two to follow her. Taking them down the hallway Ms. Terric spoke.

"We have two full-time employees in the Bug Lab, Riley Sylos and Michael Debbins. Mr. Debbins has been away at a conference meeting in Chicago for two days now and won't be back until this Friday, I'll give you the invitation."

"Thank you."

"What about the other employees?" Harvey inquired.

"Some are part-time employees, and some are interns."

"We will need the employee list."

"Of course."

"What can you tell us about Mr. Sylos?" James asked.

"Great worker, private man but is outgoing in what he does. When we told him he would be working the Lab mostly by himself he practically exploded with excitement."

"If we left Nygma running the forensics lab for a week, we wouldn't even be able to find the damn entrance."

James gave a nod in agreement.

Ms. Terric led them down a long hallway, plastered on the walls were different bugs and their anatomy. James looked over and saw a large scaled hornet, its measurements showed a whooping three inches long in length with sharp looking pincers and prods.

"That's what the Japanese Giant Hornet looks like," Ms. Terric said following the detective's gaze. "When threatened it immediately shoots acid into the eyes, melting them completely out of the skull."

"I'll stick to mosquitos' thanks," Harvey called from the sidelines.

"We know about the Japanese Giant Hornet thanks, what I'm more interested in is if it could survive in Gotham's environment?"

Ms. Terric motioned them again and led them to the end of the hallway and into a dark room.

Dark lights lit most of the way, glass boxes with insects lined the walls and podiums in various spots of the room. They heard movement in the back and walked over.

Standing in front of a large desk was a young man he was bent over dissection equipment.

"Mr. Sylos?"

The man turned quickly slightly startled by his visitors but he took cleared his throat and nodded to Ms. Terric.

"Thank you I can take it from here," the entomologist said.

Ms. Terric took her leave and Riley set his work glasses on the table. The man smoothed down his wild sandy hair the best he could, his deep blue eyes darted from one detective to the other and the small pale scar on his nose twitched.

"You guys have really being making headlines, what with the Electrocutioner, Mr. Crane and his son…."

"Detective Gordon," the young man said holding out his hand. Riley just looked at it uncomfortably as if to expect James to slap upside the head. James caught onto his hesitation and lowered his arm. "This is my partner, Detective Bullock."

"We want to ask you a few questions."

"Pertaining to the victim that was found this morning in the subway."

"You know about that?"

"I was one of the many forced to take the long way to work."

"The man was killed with Japanese Giant Hornet poison," Bullock said. "What do you know about it?"

"Incredibly toxic, no survivors have been recorded because no one has ever survived."

James took some pictures out of his pocket and handed them to Riley who looked. After a few seconds he nodded and then passed them back.

"I don't want to sound like a broken record detectives' since you already know what I'm going to say."

"How long have you worked as an entomologist?"

"Five years now Detective."

"Do you work with foreign insects?"

"_We_ do detective along with invasive species and what not. Your next question is if we have Japanese Giant Hornet poison yes? Well we do, however we have a very limited supply for research only of course."

Riley walked over to a small fridge and opened the door. Inside was basically empty except for a couple Styrofoam vial cases in the door and in the bottom. The entomologist took out the bottom one and opened the lid showing off all three vials. He took a clipboard and showed the recordings.

"As you can see we limit ourselves on how much foreign poisons we deal with," Riley explained, "for safety purposes as well as domestic. We buy only what we need and when we need it. So for the past two months we've only stored three vials of the venom."

The two detectives saw the truth and James gave an inward sigh.

"Is there anything else I can help you with detectives?"

"No, that will be all."

Riley nodded. "If you need anything I'll be here."

Outside the Lab, Harvey turned to his partner. The expression on his face was clearly suspicion and doubt.

"Guy seems oddly willing to give up information."

"Maybe he isn't like the florist," James said.

"Either way that guy's still giving off a bad vibe."

XXXXXX

James and Harvey walked into the precinct both still slightly reeling from the information that Riley had given them. An officer stepped forward stopping the two other them.

"Ed Nygma wants to see you guys when you're ready," she said.

"About what?"

The officer shrugged and continued on her work. The two headed to the forensics room, Ed was writing in his pocketbook when they entered.

"Oh just in time," he said slapping his notebook shut. Ed crossed the room and took a crisp new file off the growing pile to the side. "The victim didn't have his wallet, or any identification, so we had to use his dental records. The man's name is Olivier Spena, thirty-seven, works at the Post Office and lives on his own."

"Criminal record?"

"Nope."

James scanned through the file before passing it onto Harvey. He tried to make something out, he wanted there to be a connection but there was a huge lack of evidence. The guy was a simple worker who lives a simple life.

"Another thing you might be interested in detective," Ed took out some pictures. They were of the man's gnarled fingers, another photo was of burrows around the injection area.

"The symptoms that Mr. Spena displayed, is actually not accurate of a Japanese Giant Hornet sting, this shows that he had a severe allergic reaction."

"Meaning what?" Bullock demanded

"That the poison wasn't pure, there was something else in the solution that caused the reaction."

"But if it's bee poison…," James started, than he paused. "Could it have been…manufactured?"

Ed nodded. "That is a great possibility Detective Gordon."

"What kind of possibility?"

"One would have to have highly developmental technology to do something like this from scratch. However early reports do support that there are actual Japanese hornet poison."

"Alright, thanks a lot Ed."

The forensics investigator just smiled as the pair left.

Outside the room James turned to his partner.

"I'm going to check into this guy's background, friends, family…there has to be something. Can you check into Riley Sylos?"

Harvey nodded. "That means I get the bugged out loner."

XXXXXX

The next day Harvey found his partner already up and ready for the day. This was one thing that he never understood about James.

"Morning," Harvey said slapping the paper on his desk.

"Morning," James nodded reading through some files.

The chair creaked as Harvey sat down and sipped his coffee. He was about to open the paper when Lee Thompkins walked by, she gave him a small smile that grew as her eyes drifted over to her lover. Harvey watched with peaked interest as James gave her a returned tight smile.

"So, get any work done? Mean between you two frisky kids having the whole night to yourself….no parents…."

James clicked his tongue as he passed over a file.

"One speeding ticket….but for going 30 in a 50 zone."

"Guy gets a ticket for driving like a grandmother?"

"Yeah…."

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "Damn you guys must've had a lot of time left over."

"Harvey….," James warned.

His partner raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright that was the last one boy scout."

"I also had Ed look into Ms. Terric, her real name is Carol Eveline Terric, twenty-eight and has been with Velrun Tower for the past five years."

"That's the same time as when Riley Sylos joined up."

James nodded. "What did you find on Riley?"

"Interesting lad," Harvey responded passing over a much thicker file. James's eyes widened. "Lost his mom at the age of two, home invasion. Went to live with his father and step-mother, from then became an entomologist."

"Did they find out who did it?" James asked flipping through the reports.

"Went cold twenty-five years ago."

James was quiet for a while. From what he could find, the hitman was half-descent enough to wear gloves but stupid enough to do the actual job with a knife. There was a silence P-9 mm found but it was a paring knife, one usually found in kitchens that did the work by stabbing the aorta around the collarbone. Pictures showed blood splatter in every direction, the hallway where it happened was a complete mess with flower vase pieces scattered on the ground and glass from picture frames in splinters.

Harvey saw a familiar look in his partner's eyes and he leaned back holding his hands out like a traffic cop.

"Whoa…whoa hold on guy, one case at a time!"

"I wasn't-."

"Ah, ah, ah – I know that '_I'm a hero'_ look. It ain't happening."

"Twenty-five years is a long time," James said his eyes ran down the paper. "It would be a good motive."

Harvey nodded exaggeratedly. "But Olivier has no record except for driving too god damn slow, that he wouldn't kill a squirrel even if it waited for him."

"It said that Riley's father Nathan sent him to therapy for a couple months," James continued reading, "documents are of course locked no doubt. Showed no aggression and no sign of psychotic breakage…."

"But there was plenty of depression and anxiety to go around."

There was a tap on James's shoulder and he half expected it to be Nygma. Instead it was a Sergeant

"We got another one fellas."

"Where?"

"Parker and Bellvue."

XXXXXX

James and Harvey both walked onto the scene knowing that there was no rush between where they are and the dead. The tape was lifted and they watched Ed make marking in his notebook as he examined the body; it was female.

"What'cha you got there Ed?" Harvey asked.

The coroner stood and smiled, "a spider."

James could almost see his partner shiver.

"Damn freaks."

Ed knelt and the two followed. He rolled the victim's wrist between his gloved hands and showed off the perfect puncture wound.

It had a perfect circular red mark around it, about the size of a nickel. A small trickle of blood had seeped from one of the holes it had dried and caked to the skin.

The woman's body was spectacularly different from their first victim. She had no anomalies and strange bumps, rather pale skin and a bit of dried bile coming out of the corner of her mouth. Her legs were twined underneath her as if she had tried to walk seconds before she died.

"Do we have an I.D?" Harvey asked.

Ed flipped a card between his fingers then handed it to him.

"Jaime Niron, age thirty-nine."

"This is her business card," Ed handed over.

James took it and looked.

"She worked a grooming shop not too far from here."

"I'll go check it out," Harvey said, "meantime you can go check up on employee list from Velrun."

James nodded.

XXXXXX

At the precinct James went over the footage from the subway. He watched intently making sure he didn't miss anything. Whoever did it knew what they were doing, they knew where the cameras were and they knew what would happen. It was almost as if they wished Olivier to die a horrible death as he did.

"Anything?"

James turned to see Captain Essen behind him, her hands were crossed across her breast and she looked slightly exhausted.

"Whoever this guy is… he's good."

"He knew the cameras, he knew how to hide. So maybe he lived in Gotham, or well enough to know Olivier's travel path."

"It was well planned and well executed." James turned to his captain. "I'm still having a hard time thinking that it was just a normal citizen. There are hitmen out there with calling cards, special ways of killing people. Serial killers as well."

"If that is so, his psychotic levels have already reached a divine state."

Captain Essen gave a small sigh. "I've seen the file on Riley Sylos, and the one on Carol Terric."

"And?"

"Both started to work for Velrun around the same time, Riley is a five year entomologist and Carol has a business degree. Neither have any convictions."

She picked up Riley's folder and scanned through it, frowning she skimmed over a page.

"What do we know about Marshal Irtwin?"

"Step-brother to Riley, he works at an auto shop. His father – biological – is in a home, he is permanently disabled from a car crash.

Captain Essen was about respond when she saw Ed coming up the stairs. James swiveled around just in time as the forensic investigator set some pictures on his desk.

"The venom is from the Brown Recluse Spider, there is an antidote and it is over the counter. During the autopsy Dr. Thompson found hair filaments around the puncture wounds, after testing them they proved to be from the spider itself."

"So what it just dropped from the sky?"

"How it got onto her is still unknown, however I think that someone might've put it on her. These spiders are agile and it would be able to bite her before Ms. Niron would even have the slightest hint it was there."

"Criminal convictions?" Captain Essen asked.

"None," James answered. "Just like our first victim."

"Then we have a major problem."

She turned on her heels and marched back to her office. Once the door was closed Ed turned to the detective who rubbed the crusted grit from his eyes.

"Are you alright Detective?"

James looked at the pile of papers in front of him, the paused video of Olivier convulsing on the ground, and the looming sense of sleepless nights and endless cups of coffee.

"At the moment Ed…that's a big question."

XXXXXX

The Wayne Mansion was quiet. Actually it had being quiet for the past two days, Alfred had watched Master Bruce carefully. The boy, Tommy Elliot, had managed to destroy whatever reputation Bruce had at the school. Alfred had prepared himself a bit for whatever backlash Bruce would bring home, but to his surprise there was none.

It had being two weeks since Thomas and Martha Wayne's death. Even though the city was done mourning, Alfred knew it was breaking apart. Everything that has happened _after_ their deaths with the gangs was no coincidence and anyone who said otherwise was a simpleton in Alfred's mind.

Bruce was far from a simpleton, rather seeing the gangs clash ignoring it. He goes in the opposite direction and has a whole conspiracy board about it – especially when some content involves Wayne Enterprise.

Alfred walked into Thomas Wayne's room with a tray. He would much rather have the youth eat in the kitchen, but at the moment he decided to let it go. Bruce was sitting at his father's desk doing homework, or at least that was what the butler hoped he was doing.

"It's time for dinner Master Bruce," Alfred said setting down the tray.

Bruce didn't respond right away. After a few seconds he looked up and nodded.

"Thanks Alfred, can you put it over there?"

Giving a disproved sigh, Alfred laid it on the desk next to Bruce's arm.

"Now."

Bruce set down his pen down and started to eat. That was when Alfred took his chance and caught a glimpse at some of the drawings at the top of Bruce's page. Images of heavily inked buildings and monsters amongst what looked like heavy clouds.

"Didn't know you had a knack for drawings Master Bruce."

He didn't respond right away.

"Did you do any homework?"

Bruce felt the tips of his ears go hot. Alfred didn't miss the blushed expression.

"This is the third time this week," Alfred reminded. When the youth didn't respond, he continued on. "You're teachers called to tell me that you're getting behind in class."

"I've…being busy lately," Bruce answered.

Alfred looked at the conspiracy wall there was more on it from yesterday.

"…I see however there are _important_ things that need to be attended to."

Alfred could sense something in the atmosphere that wasn't there before. It had mostly being consumed by mourn and determination. But what had swirled into the mix was something between anger – and guilt.

Bruce seemed to notice the butler's concerned expression.

"I'm fine Alfred."

"…I'm jus-."

"I said I was fine!"

The outburst took Alfred by surprise but took Bruce by more. He bowed his head but couldn't unclench his fists no matter how hard he tried.

"Excuse me."

Alfred nodded as Bruce rose to his feet and left. He stood there for a few moments, knowing and partially dreading what was happening. It was an ugly thing what had just happened and if it progresses it might get uglier.


	3. Mangle

The day started unusually busy and ended in near disaster. Panic had already started to seep into the public as prints started to appear on the papers. Olivier's death received a small part despite his condition while Jaime's part was slightly bigger in a nice neat column.

"Sometimes I wonder why I wake up," Bullock groaned as he started to write into the case file.

"Because you need to pay for your booze," James reminded nonchalantly.

"…oh…"

Ed came up the stairs with an envelope in his hand. He maneuvered past a co-worker before knocking on the Captain's door. The two looked over to see the door open, Essen saw the two watching and motioned them in.

"Ed found something," Captain Essen said closing the door behind Bullock. "Dr. Thompkins called up to tell me."

"Where is she?" James blurted before having the chance to stop himself.

"In the forensics lab," Ed answered, "she's going over the comparison samples that Velrun had given us."

The two detectives looked over at each other, clearly surprised.

"They seem adamant to get us off their chest," Bullock noted crossing his arms.

"They're convinced that they have no connection to the killings," Captain Essen confirmed. "And in good faith they sent us samples."

"And let me guess, they want it back in good condition?"

She didn't respond.

"Damn typical of corporations."

"We have no use for toxicology that we don't need in the forensics room," Captain Essen said putting an end to the sub-topic. "What have you two found?"

"Because the poison in Ms. Niron wasn't harvested like in Mr. Spena they were a complete match to the sample of Brown Recluse Spider venom that Velrun Tower had sent us. However they denied they ever had a spider in their possession."

"If they don't have one then where would someone get one?" Captain Essen demanded. "It can't just pop up here in Gotham."

"Correct, it can either be bought on the black market or Velrun is lying and has spider in their possession."

"We can't exactly confiscate all their insects," Harvey said. "...can we?"

"No," Captain Essen answered. "But we can start on the streets, I'll send out a few officers undercover. Jim I want you to go out too, Harvey stay here and see if you can get in contact with the CEO of Velrun."

She dismissed the three and went back to work.

Outside the office Ed headed back down the stairs and the two turned back to their own work when the doors suddenly burst open.

The man looked shabby in the faded clothes that were a size too big and shoulder-length greasy hair that clung to his face. Sweat beaded down his head as he backwards nearly crashing his head against an officer's desk. Everyone in the precinct stood and watched the crazy man.

"What the hell?" Bullock muttered as he and James rushed down the stairs.

"Don't let them get me….," the man muttered, his eyes were wild darting here and there.

James rushed over to the man. The hysteric immediately grabbed his arm and dug his fingernails into the sleeve.

"Sir what's wrong?" James demanded, his voice even trying to calm the man. In response the fingers dug in deeper causing the detective to wince.

"Their…thei-."

_Crash!_

A thick black cloud swarmed into the precinct. Instinctively everyone ducked as the cloud hissed this way and that, than found its target.

"Oh god…oh god...," the man screamed. He turned to James and grabbed him by the lapels. Harvey immediately rushed forward but James shook his head violently telling him to stop. The man's mouth opened and closed a couple times mocking a fish then: "Tell Petri he's dead."

The cloud nosedived and rushed towards the man. He tried to back up but it was much too late. He was too slow and the swarm was too fast. They covered both James and the man. The detective yanked his suit jacket over his head, it did little help as small fat bees entered and exited through the opening. He could hear the dying screams of the hysteric beside him and the buzzing seemed to grow increasingly louder.

Then it stopped. As if someone had turned off a switch. James felt a rush of feet trample over to him arms wrapped around his and hauled him to his feet.

"Jesus," a voice whispered.

James was eased into a chair and a sudden light was shone into his eyes causing him to blink rapidly. He pushed the hand away.

"I'm fine," the detective said.

"Its' procedure after being attacked by a bunch of bees," Harvey said then nodded for Ed to continue.

"He said something Harvey," James said adjusting his jacket, "a name, Petri."

"Who the hell is Petri?"

"I'll check the database, see if we can narrow it down."

"I'll check it, did any of them sting you?"

James shook his head, "but damn I didn't catch one."

_Ting!_ The bee flew around into the coffee cup, it's body slammed into the sides as it tried to escape. James didn't see it but could hear it get impatient.

"We need something appropriate to put it in," James said.

"I might have something," Ed interrupted. "Please follow me Detective Bullock."

James rose and he looked up over to see Captain Essen slightly shocked at what just happened.

"That man...," James started, "All three of them have to be connected to this Petri, that would mean that the attacks aren't random at all."

She nodded. "If that's true then it makes it that much more difficult. Go home and get some rest detective."

James looked over to see Lee standing among some officers, she was talking while looking at the body. He wanted to go over and talk to her but he forced himself to grab his jacket and head out.

XXXXXX

The next morning James walked over to his desk and was slightly surprised at what was on his desk. In a small sized mason jar it was the bee that Harvey had managed to capture during the swarm. It was sitting on the bottom of the jar near the small dab of honey that Nygma had dropped on the bottom.

"Like you're present?"

James looked over to see Harvey coming up the steps with a coffee and a file tucked under his arm.

"So how was your visit to the doctor?" Harvey asked with a play of a smile on his face.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," James replied ignoring his partners jeer.

"Yeah while you two were playing doctor/patient I looked around. There is only one man under the name of Petri in the entire city."

Harvey handed the papers to his partner.

"Petri Jaulien, suspect in over five different cases."

Harvey nodded. "That's right, and all of those cases have involved some pretty shady people. One had even being linked to hiring middle-league hitmen."

"Petri was a hitman?"

Harvey shrugged. "There was no evidence to support it so they kept having to let him go each time."

"Where is he now?"

"No home address and the last one was at an abandoned clothing store, that was twenty years ago."

James read through the cases that Petri had being brought in on. As he scanned through the case names he saw something familiar.

"Bethany Sylos," James pointed out. "If Riley knew that her killer was still alive and out there, it would be a perfect opportunity to get revenge."

"I'm going to put out a BP on Petri Jaulien, we have his picture on file," Harvey said getting up.

"I'll call in Marshall Irtwin," James added, "see if we can get anywhere with Karen's case."

XXXXXX

Alfred waited in front of the entrance to the private school. He had expected Bruce ten minutes ago and usually the youth was always on time. He knew that since the youth's conspiracy project was coming to a standstill due to lack of help and less and less files to go through, all the feelings and conflicts that Bruce had personally was surfacing.

A couple days after the double murder of Martha and Thomas Wayne, Alfred had prepared himself for the survival's guilt that was surely to come. He was expecting it to come hard and fast especially with the boy, but Bruce had dug into his father's files and started to find conspiracies. And thus the guilt was put on the back burner.

Suddenly a small herd of children ran past at a rather speedy pace, as if they were rushing to see something exciting. Alfred straightened and got out of the car. He had a bad feeling as the children disappeared around the corner. With quick steps the butler went in the same path as the children, as soon as he was at the corner he heard shouting. Some of the words were slurred but others were clear – especially one in particular: fight.

Alfred broke into a light run and turned into the back parking lot of the school to see a large circle of boys and girls in uniforms. Some kids didn't have uniforms which meant they were there just for the entertainment of seeing two preps beating each other senseless.

_Bloody hell…!_

Alfred pushed his way through the crowd hearing commotion and boos all around him as something thumped to the ground; hard. From his line of sight, he saw Bruce standing in the middle of four students who blocked off any chance of escape into the crowd. His book bag was tight in both hands as he swung it like a mace from one attacker to the other as some dared to approach. Bruce already had a cut under his eye, on his forehead and his right hand was dripping with blood.

Alfred looked around he knew that he only had a minute before Bruce would collapse due to fatigue. He found what he was looking for – or – _who_ he was looking for: Tommy Elliot.

The boy had seemed to have gained vigour despite being slapped around by Bruce at his own home. He held a confident smirk that was dominated by self-confidence and selfishness. In three strides Alfred shadowed the boy, Tommy had barely two seconds to react when Alfred grabbed him by the ear and twisted. Tommy let out a pitched yelp that was loud enough for all to hear.

"Alright lads and lasses," Alfred bellowed to the sea of young faces. "Play times over, sod off you lot!"

Some kids had already taken off when they saw Tommy's face twist into pain, more than half bolted halfway through the butler's speech. The only ones who remained were those loyal to Tommy.

"Mind your own business _bulter_," a boy sneered.

"Leave him alone!"

The youth looked back to see Bruce tackle him to the ground. He raised a fist to strike him in the face but another attacker grabbed him from behind. Alfred let out a small sigh and twisted harder on Tommy's ear until the boy was balancing on his tippy toes.

"Last chance," Alfred warned aggressively.

The four boys backed off slowly then turned and ran leaving Bruce in a heap on the ground.

"Hey!" Tommy screamed.

"As for you…."

"Let me go!"

"Not unti-."

"Just let him go."

The two looked over at Bruce in shock. The boy was on his feet

"Mas-."

"I said let him go!"

Alfred gave Tommy another glare before releasing the boy. Tommy rubbed his bruised ear, he was about to say something when he let out a short _humph, _and ran off.

Once the boy was out of sight, Alfred hurried over to Bruce who suddenly turned and headed towards the car. The butler had to walk faster to catch up to him, and when he did Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Master Bruce, stop."

The boy halted on the spot, his head was down and his shoulder slightly slumped.

"What was all that about back there?"

Bruce shrugged. "No point in telling his parents…they won't do anything."

"You very well know what I mean Master Bruce."

"It was just Tommy being an idiot."

"Idiotic enough to convince four students to beat on you?"

Bruce bit his lip feeling himself a bit trapped.

Alfred took in a breath. "I know it's tough, what you're going through but you have to keep a clear head."

"For what?"

"To keep yourself alert and safe from those kids, perhaps a break from the city will do you good Master Bruce."

Bruce didn't respond. Instead he turned and continued to walk to the vehicle. Alfred knew that he couldn't push it, and quietly followed.

XXXXXX

Two hours later a man walked into the precinct, he headed up to the front desk and gave his name. At first the sergeant at the desk was stunned, not by the man's calm disposition but the rather ugly scar on the left side of his face.

Marshall Irtwin touched the twisted flesh that ran from the side of his head, gouged through his cheek and branched over to his nose twisting up his left nostril slightly. Another had gone to his mouth, and curled down his neck just millimeters from his jugular.

"I'm here for First Detective James Gordon," Marshall repeated, his scar twitched slightly as he spoke.

"Marshall Irtwin?"

The scarred man looked up to the balcony to see the detective looking back down at him.

"I got your message, apologies for my lateness. Being rather lagging behind in things lately."

James walked down the steps and turned, that was when he saw how defined and deep the scar was. His heart leapt to his throat as he had never seen anything like it, but he forced himself to remain civil and confident.

"Is this about Riley?" Marshall asked.

"Let's talk in private."

The two walked into an open interrogation room. James motioned Marshall to take a seat and the man did. As soon as the door was closed James turned back and sat down.

"I'm glad you were able to come on such short notice Mr. Irtwin," James started.

"Not at all Detective," Marshall nodded.

James took out the mug shot of Petri and laid it before Marshall.

"Do you know this man?"

The step-brother of Riley looked at it closely taking his time, before leaning back in the seat and shaking his head.

"We believe that he is linked to the murder case of your step-mother, Karen Sylos."

Marshall cleared his throat. "She was never my mother, never legally. My mother and Nathan never finalized it."

"Um…anyway I want to know if you saw this person before, ever."

"Nope."

James was about to show Marshall something else when the door slammed open.

"Hey partner, I got something big on-holy shit!"

Harvey's eyes grew as large as saucers when he saw Marshall. James rubbed the bridge of his nose as he got up and pushed his partner back out the door.

"Can you knock next time?" James hissed.

"What the fu-."

"Marshall Irtwin is Riley's step-brother."

Harvey looked over his partner's shoulder to see Marshall looking at Petri's photo.

"Damn..."

James sighed. "You can come in and listen but no talking."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir."

The two re-entered the interrogation room and Marshall set the picture down almost too quickly. Realizing his actions he held out his hands as if to show no harm.

"I'm sorry detectives," Marshall said bowing his head. "I was just taking another look at…Petri?"

"Yes…and no problem. I will have to ask that if you see hi-."

"What happened to your face?" Harvey blurted.

James let out a heavy sigh and was about to call the question off but Marshall just gave a small smile.

"Nathan did it."

James straightened. "You mean Nathan Sylos? Riley's father?"

Marshall nodded.

"What happened?"

"He attacked me with a knife one night," Marshall explained, he rubbed the twisted flesh, reminiscing in the memory. "He had…a rough night at work, his friends got him drunk and he came home early morning. Made a fuss, smacked my mom and I came down, as I turned the corner…he attacked."

"How old were you?"

"I was ten."

"Did your mother, Irene Irtwin, put in a file suit?"

Marshall shook her head. "Like the rest of North End, she never trusted your coppers."

"And you didn't get…," Harvey motioned to his face. "That fixed?"

Marshal let out a drawn chuckle. "This? Nah, health insurance won't cover it. Is this going to take any longer? Apologies again detective but I do have other appointments to be at."

"Just a couple more questions," James promised. "What happened to your mother?"

"She died, three years ago after she fell down the stairs. Had a massive brain injury, hemorrhaged overnight and died in her sleep."

"Have you heard from Riley lately?"

Marshall shook his head.

"But you're brothers."

"At a great distance," Marshall corrected. "We both haven't contacted each other in over a year or so."

"You live in the same city don't you?" Harvey reminded.

"True, but I still live in the North end, while his job makes him stay in South end."

"When was the last time you heard from Nathan?"

The man pondered. "Three years ago? Despite myself I stayed around to help my mom take care of him, I guess just to be sure that he didn't hurt her. Anyway after mom died I didn't want to take care of the prick myself so I sent him to a nursing home."

"That's thoughtful," Harvey muttered sardonically.

"A man beats your mother then disfigures you for life, and you expect me to be kind back?" Marshall shook his head. "The only person I will feel sorry for in the whole situation is Riley."

"Where was he in all this?"

Marshall gave a small chuckle. "The boy made friends with an anthill in the backyard, every single damn day he'd be out there with food. He'd chase away the birds who would try to steal his caterpillars and one time he even built a garden not for the vegetables or beauty of having something like that. But for the bugs, he'd plant milkweed and honey flowers constantly."

"So I take it, it was no surprise when he went to be an entomologist."

Marshall laughed. "Detective, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave them all names and snuck some home."

James stood holding out his hand. "Well thank you for your time Mr. Irtwin."

Marshall took it gratefully giving it a proper shake. "No problem."

James held the door allowing the man to go out first. Just as he was about to leave himself, he felt himself being pulled back in.

"He shook your hand," Harvey pointed out.

James blinked. "Yes he did Harvey."

"Why didn't Riley do the same? If Marshall was supposed to be the punching bag shouldn't he be the one with the fear of being touched?"

James poked his head out the door just to catch the last of Marshall leaving. He turned back to Harvey, who suddenly realized why he had barged in, in the first place.

"When putting out a notice about this guy, some cuck at a store said that he saw Petri. For a couple weeks back he went by the name of Damian, but then vanished."

"So you think Petri already left Gotham?"

Harvey shrugged. "If not, he's damn well ready to."

"Did the teller say where he lived?"

"Couple blocks away in the apartments."

There was a knock at the door and it opened. It was Captain Essen.

"Guys we have an anonymous tip, a strange guy is hanging around Delsin Park."

"There are plenty of strange men in the city Cap'," Harvey said.

"Any of them wearing a bee net mask with metal pieces sewn into it?"

As if on cue, the two raced out of the room and out the front door.


	4. More you could do

A/N: _Sorry for the short chapter folks, I've being in the middle of renovations and work lately. _

_More Alfred and Bruce next chapter. Spitfire47_

* * *

As Harvey drove well over the speed limit to Deslin Park, James directed his attention both to the road and to the sky. He was still unsure of how Riley was controlling the bees, he already seemed to have an unnatural empathy with insects but there would have to be a limit.

"Almost there," Harvey said hanging a tight left, nearly tipping the vehicle over in the process.

James saw the sign first and told Harvey to park.

The two jumped out and drew their guns. Flashing their badges, they ran down the sidewalk and turned to see people scatter here and there as a certain hum increased to a near deafening tune.

"GCPD!" James shouted flashing his badge.

A sudden huge swarm of black flies engulfed the two. Bullock flung his arm across his mouth and nose as he tried to run towards the victims but his lack of direction and coordination caused him to trip over his own feet. James made a blind dash to the exit but he could feel the flies recede around him and Bullock suddenly. James looked up to see the flies swarm around a figure. Through the heavy cloud James saw a figure standing with hands in the pockets. Something was slung over their shoulder and what looked like a holster on the hip. The mask that covered their face was dark but a dull rusty metal reflected some light showing room for eyes and a nose but no mouth.

"Hands up!"

The figure's head slightly tilted as if pondering the command. Slowly they turned on their heels and started to walk away. James was about to fire when the flies tightened together as if to make a shield. To fire blindly would be stupid and careless so the detective holstered his gun with a groan.

Police cruisers started to arrive ten minutes after the masked man left. James and Harvey had managed to get some of the victims in order. They had taken names', addresses however most were still a bit shocked at what had happened.

"This was more than just a revenge attack," Harvey said after sending a victim off to the medics for examination.

"We need to see if any of these people are connected to Petri," James replied.

"Sorry Jim but any of these people can feign ignorance claim that they know nothing and no one."

"Hey guys!"

The pair looked over to see an officer drag over a victim. It was a young man who looked to be in school with the heavy computer bag over his shoulder. He had a scrap across his chin where he possibly face-planted after being attacked.

"This clown tried to make a break for it when we started asked questions," the officer said shoving the man forward.

"Look I just need to get to work," the young man muttered, his eyes were on the ground and his feet shuffled on the spot. "Already late as it-."

"Shut up!" the officer raised his hand to strike when James stepped forward.

"That's enough, go check on the others."

The officer gave the man a disgruntled look before leaving.

"What's your name?"

"Leo."

"Why did you run Leo?" James asked.

"I don't know anything," the young man replied automatically.

"What do you remember?"

Leo shrugged, already he looked like he was going to leg it again.

"A real shit time to act stupid," Harvey warned taking a step forward.

"Look, all I remember is this really loud buzzing noise. Then suddenly this cloud started to move towards us, once realizing what the cloud was…," Leo motioned to the chaos behind him. "Well, you saw the outcome."

James took a photo out of his pocket, and opened it.

"Do you know this man?"

Momentarily Leo's eyes grew wide and the façade slipped showing surprise. Both saw it.

"Where is he?" James demanded.

"I don't know - I don't know who he is. I swear."

James held out the picture again.

"We can either do it here or down in the precinct where the holding cells are."

Leo's eyes went back to the ground and his feet went back to shifting. He looked around seeing people bustling all around them.

James motioned him over to a less busy corner near the park steps. He took a page out of his pocket and unfolded it. It had pictures of the first three victims.

"Do you know any of these people?" James asked.

Leo looked and pointed to the first.

"Olivier Spena?"

"He and Petri were friends from what I heard. Not close buddies or whatever…just friends. They mostly did favours for each other."

James nodded and placed the page back into his pocket.

"What do you know about Petri?"

"I haven't seen Petri in over a year," Leo began, his eyes met James's as he spoke. "Heard he had being outside of town trying to pick up some work. Then all of the blue the bastard returns trying to get by on a false name but I knew better. He had lived in an apartment but got kicked out after he couldn't keep up with the payments."

"So where is he now?"

Leo took in a breath. "Last time I saw him he was hanging around the homeless shelter."

James thought. Petri being back in Gotham couldn't exactly be a coincidence.

"Do you know why he is back?"

Leo shrugged. "Don't care either."

"What did Petri do for a living twenty-five years ago?"

Leo flinched. He looked from the detective to the area, almost looking for an escape route.

"I'd think twice about what your next move is," James warned hardly. "What did Petri do for a living twenty-five years ago?"

The man twisted the strap on his bag.

"Alright look I didn't know Petri until six years ago it was a couple months before he split for the city's borders."

"How do you know him?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's no-."

James straightened and the words were on his tongue to repeat when the man raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright! We were cellmates alright? He was in for petty theft, or at least that was what he claimed. _Anyway_, he kept going on and on about how he was going to be the greatest hitman in Gotham, even better than Falcone's number one Zsazz."

"Did he talk about any of his kills?"

Leo shook his head. "Nah, kept all that secret, kept saying that it was all top secret and he couldn't say."

James knew something still needed to be said. Something still hung in the air, some unspoken words.

"He…," Leo sighed. "He didn't speak of any, but when he talked about them…he almost sounded sad. Not grievous – just sad."

James nodded slowly, he didn't understand why a hitman would be sad about his killings – Victor sure as hell wasn't.

"Um…can I go now?" Leo asked. "Like I'm not in trouble or anything?"

The detective shook his head and dismissed the man who was grateful to get out of there.

A few seconds later Bullock came over, he had watched the whole thing from the police cruisers with interest. That's the thing with James, he always got them talking without taking a single swing.

"You've got to be patient," James said.

"-And intimidating," Bullock finished.

"Minus the phone book."

"But that's the fun part."

James rolled his eyes and headed back to the police cars. Bullock followed close behind.

"So what did twitchy have to tell you?" Bullock asked.

"Enough to know that Petri may be the next target for Riley."

"Where is Petri staying?"

"At a homeless shelter for men."

James opened the door and got in Bullock entered from the other side and closed the door. The two sat in silence watching as the police and medics started to get things back in order.

"Let's go back to the precinct," James said. "I don't know how Petri will react when he sees two detectives coming for him."

Bullock nodded agreeing with his partner. "Better be prepared."

XXXXXX

The sun was just setting in the horizon when James and Bullock got back. The station was partially empty with some people still trying to get home. James saw Leslie standing at his desk, she had her coat over her arms and she was looking this way and that before seeing the two coming over.

"Hey," she smiled. Leslie raised herself to give James a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Do I get one?" Bullock asked innocently.

"Harvey," James warned.

Bullock raised his hands. "Alright partner I'll send note for the folders."

"You're going to have to go to the Records Room yourself," Leslie said quickly. "Ed went home early, think it was something he ate."

Bullock sighed as he went down the stairs and headed over.

"Silver tongue," James teased. "Nygma's still here isn't he?"

"Forensics room doing something anyway, as long as he cleans up after himself."

James let out a small chuckle.

"So does this mean that our date is cancelled?"

"I'm sorry Leslie, truly, but with the attack at the precinct, the park and…just everything. We need to finish this."

Leslie took him by surprise with another quick peck on the cheek.

"But you owe me," she said looking at him from behind her bangs.

James gave a small smile and chuckle. "Of course, expensive dinner on me."

Leslie slung her purse over her shoulder and started down the stairs. She passed Bullock who had a bundle of files in his hands he gave her a polite nod then watched her walk around the corner and disappear.

"Ah, the joy of being young," Harvey sighed as he climbed. "And single."

"Try being with someone Harvey," James teased. "It might do you some good."

"I am with someone," the man said patting his inside pocket.

"That won't cause organ failure."

"A woman breaks your heart, that's organ failure."

"Of a different kind."

Bullock dropped half of his pile on top of James's desk. Immediately the man dug in knowing that they didn't have a long time especially if Leo ever told Petri that they were coming for him.

"All the files are on Petri Silas Trausl, born in Chicago with five other siblings, two of them died in a car accident. Moved to Gotham after his father got a job as a mechanic, mother as a secretary for the hospital."

"So what ticked him off to be a hitman?" James wondered.

"Doesn't say."

"Well he's being in and out for petty theft, carjacking, and assault," James read. "A suspect in five murders however due to insufficient evidence they had to let him go."

"Damn," Harvey whistled. "All murders were here in Gotham too, must've been one hell of a guy to not get convicted."

"In Bethany Sylos's case he nearly got convicted when the switchblade he used to stab her had his partial fingerprints. However on the day of his conviction the blade went missing and the case went cold."

"Close but no cigar for that family." Harvey paused as he examined a file.

"Why would he care about Bethany? They didn't know each other and he didn't have any connections with the family."

James was silent for a few minutes he was going over the conversation with Marshall. It had being a very upfront conversation, with very little said about Riley. Then he remembered how Marshall shook his hand after the interview while Riley didn't, rather expected James to hit him.

"People who have being abused can develop haphephobia, a fear of being touched by another human being," James said.

"You're saying that Riley contracted it because his father beat him?" Harvey inquired.

James shook his head. "No, I'm saying that Irene Irtwin did it."

His partner raised an eyebrow, curious about what his partner was going to say next.

"If Nathan attacked Marshall with a knife and disfigured him for life, Irene would be mad."

"Riley was a conduit for that anger," Harvey nodded. "Think we should bring back bug boy?"

James nodded.

"Right I'll give 'em a call."

Harvey reached for the phone when he saw a familiar man come from the forensics unit. Ed walked with a bit of haste to catch up to Ms. Kringle who was just leaving herself.

"Was he always here?"

XXXXXX

Alfred watched as Bruce gave a half-hearted attempt at doing homework, but he kept picking at the bandages on his left hand. Someone had stomped on it splitting the skin near the wrist but luckily not breaking it. A few butterfly bandages were laid across the wound on his face and the bruise on his cheek had started to define.

"The principal called not too long after you and Tommy's fight," Alfred said.

"And?" Bruce answered even though he knew the answer.

"You've being suspended, all five of you for fighting."

"For how long?"

"The rest of the week."

"Well then I guess Mondays really do suck don't they?"

Alfred straightened at the boy's nonchalant response. His voice had being monotonous and showed no sign of caring that he had being suspended or that the others had gotten the same. The butler walked forward and stood in front of the desk.

"Your teachers will send work for you to complete and hand in first thing next week."

Bruce didn't speak just gave a slight nod to tell Alfred he was listening. However Alfred was convinced that Bruce didn't hear or once again care about what was going on. He looked over to see supper still on the tray untouched and growing cold.

"Resuming the hunger strike are we?" Alfred said allowing a hint of anger enter his voice.

"It's not a hunger strike if I'm not hungry," Bruce countered.

From Alfred's view he saw that Bruce wasn't writing rather just drawing an endless like of circles all clustered together. Without saying a work Alfred took the tray and left.

As soon as the door was closed Bruce looked up then down at his sheet. He slowly rose feeling his knee give a small crack. His arms felt lead heavy as he shuffled towards the couch to lie down. His eyelids grew heavy as soon as his head hit the cushion but Bruce forced himself to think. He thought of the fight he had with Tommy and his friends – Bruce didn't really care that he had being beaten. Then another thought started to push into his mind, something that he knew was coming but no matter how many times he told himself – he allowed the thoughts to flood into his mind.

His father had told him of muggings of the higher class that sometimes people resort to crimes in order to survive. Once upon a time Bruce had felt sorry for those people, people who were just trying to get by and had no choice but to turn to desperate actions. Then his father had told him that sometimes people do it for sport, to show off their power. In the end they were confronted by the worst kind possible.

Instead he had just stood there like an idiot. Bruce had chastised himself every night for not doing something, for not pushing his parents out of the way. Shouting for help would've concluded in a much worse conclusion, but then again what could be worse?

_I can't…_

Bruce felt his eyes well as he started to give into the wave of drowsiness. He _definitely _knew what was going to come next. Bruce had always known what was going to happen. He didn't want to go to sleep he didn't want to see the nightmares. His nightmare would always started in the darkness and end the same with bodies around him. But the middle would be different however it always seemed to get progressively worse.

"I'm sorry," Bruce whispered to no one.


	5. What the past can hold

It was near seven when James got up. At first his mind was so hazed that he forgot where he was only when he looked over he remembered he was back at Leslie's place. Slowly he got up and went into the kitchen he opened the fridge and grabbed the juice carton before going back to the dining room.

"You are going to use a glass right?"

A bit of juice spilt mid-sip and James turned to see Leslie standing in the doorway. She was leaning against the wall and giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry," James apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Leslie said walking forward. "I was partially up anyway."

James chuckled, "liar."

"Oh…well detective that is a very serious accusation."

James leaned in and kissed Leslie.

"How's the case going?"

"Have you ever had patients with haphephobia?"

James didn't like bringing Leslie into extremely dangerous cases but he needed to know how to approach Riley without scaring him like last time. Leslie pondered for a few moments before nodding.

"Back at the asylum, a woman was sexually abused for most of her childhood and then again in adulthood. She had a severe case of haphephobia to the point where security would have to use a different method when dealing with her."

"What happened when someone touched her?"

"One time she just passed out, it happened so quickly. Then another time she punched a nurse so hard that she knocked her tooth out."

"Ouch."

"Yeah…it ranged I guess, depending on her mood. Why?"

"The prime suspect has haphephobia, or at least we think. His brother had no problem shaking my hand, while his reaction was the completely opposite."

Leslie nodded slowly.

"What is he?"

"An entomologist," James answered. "It fits with the theme of the killings."

Leslie couldn't help but give a small smile. "Bugs, yes the bodies have being very…interesting especially the one from the precinct."

James couldn't imagine what she was thinking when expected to inspect it.

"I'm more worried about you," Leslie soothed as if she read his mind.

"I'm fine."

"Being swarmed by hundreds and hundreds of bugs and coming out stubborn, I guess I can't expect any less."

James smirked as Leslie walked over to the counter putting on coffee. The detective walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pressed his lips on her neck an- _riinnnnggg!_

James closed his eyes imaging his phone combusting. Leslie laughed as if she saw his image.

"I'll see you at work then."

XXXXXX

The next day at the precinct Riley arrived around mid-day. James and Harvey were both in deep conversation about yesterday when he arrived, the entomologist smelt of bleach and dye.

"Petrifying insects," Riley apologized. "We have to clean the insects before we put them in the dye."

"You dye living insects?" Harvey asked confused.

"Oh no, they died mostly of old age or sometimes after they give birth. However we tend to lean towards the males, they usually have addition limbs that they use to battle for mates, some very interesting."

James and Harvey side glanced each other before the First Detective cleared his throat.

"We just need to go over a few things," James reassured.

"Of course."

"Sergeant, please take Mr. Sylos to the interrogation room."

Riley allowed himself to be led.

Harvey turned to James.

"We got him," Harvey said.

"We don't have any evidence," James sighed.

"To hell with the evidence! This bastard's gonna continue to parade with him merry band of insects until he slips up. And here's a hint partner, he ain't!"

"I'm hoping that he will today. Riley thinks that he's here to give advice on the insectoid poisons that Velrun had sent Nygma and Dr. Thompkins."

Harvey snapped his fingers. "Element of surprise, I like it!"

"I hope it just works."

James picked up a newspaper and snapped it open.

"Well shit…."

Riley was placed in the exact same room that Marshall had sat in only two days ago. One hand was up on the table lightly drumming while the other rested on his knee, he was completely relaxed. James and Harvey both walked in and James sat while Harvey stood near the door in any case Riley decided to 'leave early.'

"Thanks for coming down Riley," James started.

"Glad to help," the entomologist replied. "You are wanting know of the various poisons that Velrun had sent. Is there a forensics expert or M.E., I can talk to as well? No offense to your intellect but they might understand …better."

James nodded. "In a moment, you've heard what happened in the park yesterday?"

Riley nodded, "glad that no one got hurt this time."

"You've being following then?"

The entomologist smirked. "Everyone in Gotham is following detective, exciting news and with the most astounding of deaths."

James took out the newspaper and opened it for Riley to see. NEW VILLAN TAKES HOLD: FLYBOY.

"Flyboy," Riley sighed. "Very…appropriate I suppose. Singular…but appropriate."

"What can you tell us about your mother, Bethany Sylos?"

Riley raised an eyebrow but answered: "she was kind, thought of others and was charismatic."

"Any bad things?"

"All I can think of is that she smoked."

James nodded.

"What about your step-mother?"

The scar on Riley's nose seemed to twitch. "She wasn't really my mother, they didn't make it official."

"What was she like?" Harvey asked.

"Outgoing I suppose….tough….but fair."

"Beating up a kid is fair?"

Riley straightened in his chair slightly that to a normal person they probably wouldn't have seen it. But to Harvey and James they knew that they got him.

"She was one of those mothers who used…mildly extreme measures to discipline her children. But I admit I was a rather uncooperative child back then."

"'Mildly extremely?'" Harvey quoted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is that what she told you when she gave you that scar?"

Riley didn't reply right away he seemed to struggle with the words. Slowly it seemed that he was struggling with his composure, but James was still impressed by how natural Riley made it all look.

"Have you heard of haphephobia?" James continued.

"No."

"It's a fear of being touched by another human being, it's not all that common really but in some measures of extreme incidents and trauma it can be produced through the human psyche."

Harvey came forward with a folder. It was Riley's medic history that James had ordered.

"You have no grounds for that," the man said, his teeth grit.

"If we suspect past child abuse then yes we do have grounds," James corrected. "In this case our suspicions are clearly accurate."

There was a tense moment of silence between them. Riley had regained his previous composure from when he had first arrived but his eyes had grown slightly cold and expressionless than before.

"Says here you were in the hospital eight times between the ages of seven and thirteen," James read, he placed the folder aside and looked at Riley. There were no changes to the man's expression.

"Like I said I wasn't always a cooper-."

"We talked to Marshall."

Riley whipped around to Harvey who had enough of going around in circles.

"You're step-brother's got quite the face, gave me a fright that will most likely haunt me to my grave."

The entomologist took in a breath.

"We know that your father did it," James added. "He attacked Marshall and in return Irene attacked you."

"However she was never satisfied was she? There was her child scarred for life and then there was you all perfectly healed like nothing ever happened."

Riley let out a small snort as he scratched his head: "something always happens detective."

James veered them back on topic.

"Your mother died when you were two, you witnessed it but were too traumatized to give a statement. A couple years later you decided to testify but it was thrown away because the defense said that you were too young and still traumatized. Then the switchblade that was used to kill your mother appeared and it would only take a judge's word to send the perpetrator to jail for life."

"But the blade went missing," Riley finished his tone was even and cool. "Yes I do remember I was there when Petri Trausl was released."

"That must've made you angry."

"A lot of things make me angry," Riley countered.

"But not like that, not watching your mother's murderer get away scot free."

"True, you could say it was possibly in the same way when you found out the drunk who killed your dad would get no justice."

The whole room seemed to suddenly freeze. James tried to inhale but the oxygen clogged his throat and he couldn't breathe. Harvey rushed over and grabbed Riley by the upper arm.

"If I even hear that one foot is outside Gotham I'm gonna strung ya up kid."

Riley looked directly at Harvey. "You're going to have to come up with better threats detective."

With that the entomologist took his leave.

Harvey and James stayed in the room for a bit longer.

"Well that went nowhere," Harvey sighed.

James raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you already knew where it was going."

His partner didn't answer for a few beats. The room was quiet again and sounds started to emit through the door.

"I'm not saying much let's face it, the guy was never going to give us the info that we wanted."

James nodded.

"I didn't need his information."

Harvey blinked. "What?"

James got up ready to leave when the door opened and Captain Essen came in.

"What's up?" Harvey asked seeing her expression.

"Leo Thomrin is here," Captain Essen said, "the one who claims to know Petri."

James was taken by surprise.

"And?"

"He wants to talk, but in return he wants protection."

XXXXXX

The doorbell rang loudly through the hall. Alfred walked past the house cleaner and through the front window pane he saw a familiar uniform. He opened the door and saw one of Bruce's classmates; Becky Stelraw.

"Hello Ms. Stelraw."

The young girl nodded. "Mr. Pennyworth. Is Bruce around?"

"He is but he's feeling slightly under the weather."

Becky nodded again and held out a bag.

"This is the homework that Bruce is supposed to have due for next week."

"Thank you, I'll give it to him."

Becky was about to leave when her eyes widened and a bit of a toothy grin spread on her face. Alfred turned around to see Bruce standing in the foyer he looked slightly un-kept with a slightly wrinkled shirt and jeans on.

"Hi Bruce," Becky said.

The boy just stared at the girl, as if he never had seen her in his life despite having gone to school with her for the past five years. Becky saw the distraught expression and hers started to become depressed.

"Ms. Stelraw brought over some work," Alfred said trying to rouse a word from the boy.

Bruce just nodded and headed back to his father's study.

"Apologizes," Alfred said quickly. "Thank you for your help."

Becky gave him a quick smile and took her leave. The butler watched as she pedaled off until she turned the bend. Giving a sigh, Alfred closed the door, picked up the bag and headed down the hallway. At Thomas's study he stopped short and looked in to see Bruce back at the desk. His back was to the world and his eyes were only for the conspiracy board before him.

"That was very rude," Alfred chastised. "Ms. Stelraw had taken time out of-."

"I get it!" Bruce shouted cutting his guardian off.

Alfred's mouth clamped and tensed.

"Then why?"

Bruce didn't respond. His hands were clenched in fists as he turned back to the board. His mind kept drawing blanks, he wanted to answer Alfred's question. Then he didn't. He wanted to find more answers and ways to get to Wayne Enterprise to find those answers.

"Master Bruce."

The boy didn't want to know, he didn't want to listen. All he wanted was peace, peace and quiet from everything – from everyone.

"Did I ever tell you about the time my team and I were pinned down in Syria?"

Bruce gave no indication of hearing him, just sat there. Back turned and head slightly inclined.

"We were down for over two weeks," Alfred began. "The mission had being over, someone was supposed to pick us up a week prior. But some factions from the enemy side didn't like the truce and they still hunted us. Not a lot mind you, but enough to keep looking behind your back.'

"Turns out our helicopter had being shot down, minutes before the truce and they were in the process of sending another."

Alfred looked over to see Bruce still with his back turned in the seat. Head was still inclined and body was still slouched. He stood and headed towards the door.

"You all survived."

Alfred turned to the chair. Bruce's head was slightly crooked around the corner and one eye looking at the man with a dimmed expression.

"No," Alfred said patiently. "They all died."

XXXXXX

James looked at the person across the table from him. He took in a deep breath pushing back the memory of what had taken place not too long ago.

Leo looked slightly nervous himself, his eyes darted here and there almost unsure of where to look – where to focus.

"You're doing the right thing," James said trying to reassure the man.

"Uh huh," Leo muttered. "Will you be telling that to my corpse?"

"You came to us," Harvey reminded.

Leo raised his hands as if trying to wave his last statement away.

"Right, right sorry fellas."

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few beats. James's mind wasn't exactly there, despite his best efforts to be. Harvey on the other hand just wanted to know what the fool wanted.

"Is this about Flyboy?" James asked breaking the silence. He used the criminal's alias for a reason, not to point out names and to see what Leo really knew.

"Flyboy…?" Leo repeated letting out a nervous jitter. "Suppose that the boys' had fun making that one up."

"Is this about Petri?" James asked.

Leo let out a sigh.

"Those pictures you showed me earlier when we met," Leo said. "I know that I told you that I only knew Olivier….I actually know all of them."

The pair straightened and Harvey looked like he was ready to strangle the man.

"You know all of them," James repeated slowly.

Leo sighed before nodding.

"Well dumbshit, why didn't you tell us that earlier?!"

Leo swallowed. "Because I didn't…look I didn't want to get involved. But when I realized that you were telling the truth about Petri then... I don't know man."

"You know Petri, it isn't a crime to know someone," James reassured.

Leo licked his lips. "I had _nothing_ to do with his crimes, please you ha-."

"You had nothing to do with his crimes," Harvey repeated impatiently. "Get on with it!"

"Olivier, Jaime and Mac were all a part of his 'investigation' team. The damn idiot was too lazy to do his own scouting when handed contracts so he got street kids to do it, but those kids started to leak info to other hitmen for higher prices. So he rounded up a few of his friends and paid them to do it, he would split the pay, not fifty/fifty but enough to keep them coming back."

"He pays his friends to do the boring work and then he goes in when he's confident," Harvey mused. "Smart, but stupid all at the same time. He'd have to find another way to keep his 'friends' happy, so that they don't go snitch to the cops or to other hitmen like the kids."

"He would steal items from his victims, priceless objects and such then sell it to pawnshops."

"Pawn shops?" James raised an eyebrow.

"They get priceless crap and he gets money, happy parties on both sides."

"Also owners don't ask questions, a good way to stay anonymous," Harvey added.

Leo nodded, "exactly."

James took in a breath. "Alright, you're going to stay here tonight."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed. "But I didn't do anything!"

"You're not under arrest you'll have a fresh sheet and a hot meal. Tomorrow we'll see what we can do about your protection."

James nodded to Harvey who took his cue and hauled Leo to his feet. He followed the pair out and watched as his partner led their less than esteemed guest to an empty holding cell.

James walked over to his desk and started to write down some information onto a blank sheet. He listened as Harvey climbed the stairs and sat down.

"Olivier, Jaime and Mac were all working for Petri," James said. "He had to have recruited them when he was hired to hit Bethany."

"Except with such a sloppy hit, Petri would've being in distress forgetting to pick up extra pay for his pals."

James thought on that, it would fit.

"His workers decide to leave because they didn't get their fair cut," James continued, "that left Petri at the mercy of whoever hired him."

"But who hired him?"

Bullock crossed his arms. "Sometimes hitmen have managers, people who will organize and accept contracts on their behalf. They are also the ones who shift the money from one to another."

"You think that Petri had a manager?"

"Managers are for small timers, people who are just gettin' into the business. Petri was a minor leaguer, meaning that he would need help understanding the business."

James nodded. "But managers are just as hard to find as the hitmen themselves."

"Our new found friend never mentioned anything about a Manager, and if he was one he sure as hell wouldn't be helping us out."

"So how do we find a Manager?"

"That's the thing partner, we don't. Not even Petri will know where to find him, Managers usually have the hitmen meet them somewhere."

James nodded. He looked over at Leo who was lying on the hard cot in the cell, he looked extremely nervous as if he was expecting someone to just shoot him point blank.

"We find Petri at the shelter and get him to call up his Manager."

Harvey snorted. "Nice plan if it weren't so simple. How the hell are we going to convince Petri to call huh? He might as well just tell us he's the killer."

"That we can figure out on the way there," James got up and started to put his jacket on.


	6. The nights that haunt us

The men's shelter home was close to the docks around the ports. It was to allow the men to freely go to and fro working for the fishermen and sleeping on a cot barely five feet long.

When the two detectives arrived, the shelter was half full. It had people of all sorts from down-on-their-luck to junkies and everyone in between. The place smelt of rotting fish, sweat, liquor and smoke, the living quarters seemed to smell worse.

The two approached the desk and produced their badges. The deskman straightened and tightened his lips.

"We're looking for someone who may be bunking here," James said evenly.

"We don't sheltering criminals," the man said bluntly.

"Not a criminal," Harvey corrected, "person of interest."

With hesitation the man took out a binder and flipped through the entry log.

"Name."

"Petri."

The man's finger ran down the list and then nodded.

"Yeah, we had a Petri."

"Had?"

"Left two days ago."

"Where?"

The man shrugged. James looked around to see some passing men glare at him intently as if they were ready to strike. He scanned the area quick and started to head down the hall.

"Hey!"

Harvey followed his partner with the deskman quickly coming in from behind.

"You can't ju-."

James ignored him and stepped into the living quarters. Row upon row of small cots was laid out with bags on and under them. There were men sleeping, some were talking and others were just lying about trying to think of ways for the time to go faster. Then James stepped in.

The entire area seemed to freeze everyone looked up to see the detective come through with a not so friendly face on. James scanned each person quickly trying to see if any details matched Petri but none so far. Then out of the corner of his eye a man stood up very slowly. James's head whipped in that direction and the man took off.

"Harvey!"

The detective started to run after him when the deskman suddenly tackled him from behind and punched him in the head. He grabbed the man by the arm and tossed him off before swiftly kicking him in the ribs.

James was only a foot away from the assailant, his arm was extended and hand outreached. As soon as one of his fingers hooked the hoodie, James pulled back as hard as he possibly could and braced himself as the two collided.

"Petri you're under arrest for the murder of Bethany Sylos!" James shouted. He flipped the man over and was shocked to see it was a teenager.

"Where is Petri?"

"I don't know!" the teenager replied, his voice reedy with fear.

James heard his partner run up from behind.

"Ya get him?...Who is that?"

"I'm E-evan Delev."

Twenty minutes later a police cruiser showed up, most of the men had bailed by then but Harvey had cuffed the deskman to a post. Once those who stayed behind were organized the two turned their attention to Evan.

"He paid me two hundred bucks to run," Evan said guiltily.

"Was Petri there?"

The teen nodded.

"And did he tell you where he was going?"

Evan pondered for a few seconds. "He said he had a job out on one of the piers."

"Which one?"

"The boat he was working on was called _KrillRig_."

"When does it leave?"

Evan shrugged, "in a couple hours."

James rushed over to an officer.

"Go to every pier and stop every boat there."

"Bu-."

"Do it!"

The officer walked back to his cruiser to deliver the order. James turned around to see Harvey dismissing the boy.

"Giving two hundred to a scrap like him doesn't really ring the bell of a bum," Harvey noted.

"Petri could've done a job to get that kind of money."

Harvey nodded.

"But stopping every boat on the pier won't bod too well for everyone."

"I don't care about fishermen at the moment Harv."

"Ain't talking about fishermen, talking about Maroni."

James frowned.

"He owns most of the piers in Gotham."

"Then we better work quickly."

The two jumped into their vehicle and started down the piers. They encountered angry fishermen and a few threatened to go straight to Maroni – both detectives highly doubted that. They made their way down slowly, seeing a police car for each section of the pier. Captain Essen wasn't joking when she said all resources were at their disposal.

They came to a larger pier when they saw an officer wave them over. The two jumped out and rushed to the middle of the pier.

"We found the boat, it was trying to get away," the officer explained, "We took all the operators into custody."

James nodded and unfolded a sheet. "Good, is this man one of them?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell the fishermen they can continue on their business. Harvey let's get back to the precinct."

XXXXXX

The two raced back to the precinct as fast as possible. They were practically out of the car as soon as it parked and ran to the doors. Neither was sure how long they had, if Petri did have something to hide he would use the lawyer card.

"Where is he?" James demanded as he walked up to Captain Essen. She was coming out of the Records Room with a few folders in hand.

"In an interrogation room but he's not talking," the Captain sighed.

"Does he want a lawyer?" Harvey asked.

"No, he's just not talking."

James let out a hiss of anger. He had to be careful and convince Petri to spill even just a little of proof that he was there when Bethany died. If not then Petri would be gone. After learning about the boat, it was clear that the man had plans to leave town undetected.

"We could blast him with all the evidence we have," Harvey suggested.

James hesitated for a brief moment.

"Some of the evidence has holes in them, their theories don't add up or link back to Petri. The evidence we do have that links to Petri is the-."

"Only piece of evidence that went missing," Harvey finished with a groan.

James nodded and looked over at the hall where the interrogation rooms were. He had to think of something quick or else Petri would be released and be able to get away scot free - again. He stood and headed towards the down stairs.

"Where you going partner?" Harvey called.

"Give me an hour."

XXXXXX

In the room, Petri was tapping the table lightly with his finger. He had a bored expression on his face and it didn't change when the two detectives came in. He looked at them through glared eyes.

James laid out a couple pictures for Petri to see. They were copies of the graphic scene that was left behind after Bethany's murder.

"What the hell is this?" Petri demanded his tone monotonic.

"Twenty-seven years ago a woman named Bethany Sylos was murdered in her own home, in front of her own two year old son."

"And?"

"You murdered Bethany, that's a fact."

Petri rose from his chair but Harvey shoved him back down.

"A switchblade just suddenly disappearing? That's ridiculous you used monetary means to have the bailiff throw away the blade."

"You have no proof that I was even in that area of the city."

"We have camera surveillance of you around the area of Bethany's townhouse. You took out some money at a bank before continuing on," James continued.

"Don't hitmen usually get paid _after_ the job is done?" Harvey inquired.

"Just because I was in the area doesn't mean I went over!" Petri protested. "It proves nothing!"

James nodded.

"You're right, it proves nothing."

Harvey was about to protest when his partner took out a sealed bag. He dropped it onto the table where it landed with a solid _thump_. Through the blanch plastic was a collapsed brown switchblade that was encrusted with dark patches: twenty-five year old blood.

"If I gave that to our forensics expert do you know what he would find?" James asked. "What he had _found._"

Petri narrowed his eyes and tried to protest but James easily saw the barriers that Petri had created start to crack. His eyes kept flickering, they were unfocussed.

"After you went to the bank where did you go next?"

Petri's head snapped up. "That's none of your business."

"It is if it ended in murder."

"We have the knife, witness accounts and testimonies including Riley Sylos's," Harvey reminded. "That's enough to put you in for consecutive life sentences with no chance of parole."

James ripped open the plastic and let the knife clatter onto the table. Petri seemed to shrink slightly as it wobbled to a still.

"There," James angrily declared. "All the fingerprints in the damn world, all pointed towards you! Confess or not, you're still going to prison for the murder of Bethany."

There was a heavy silence in the room. James and Petri seemed to have a stand-off while Harvey was just waiting to beat the confession out of him.

"I want a deal," Petri demanded his teeth were grit tightly together.

"What kind?" asked James.

"A half life sentence and chance at parole."

"We'll put in a good word," Harvey interrupted. "Now get on with it."

Petri was about to protest when he stopped himself. He looked around and then down at the tape recorder on the table.

XXXXXX

_Petri looked up at the townhouse and then down at the paper his manger had given him. The last two contracts were shit, and while the bodies were handed over they meant nothing so Petri never got a true kick out of pulling it off. However this contract seemed to provide a little more excitement even if it did feel like a badly operated soap-opera. _

_All the lights were out except for one that was faded through the blinds on the second floor. Petri walked down the sidewalk and squeeze through the small opening between two of the neighbours houses and found himself in the backyard. He hopped over two fences back to where his target lived and took out his tension kit. Carefully he picked all three locks easily and opened the door. _

_Petri stepped into the kitchen and walked to the living room towards the stairs. He carefully cut the phone wire with his switchblade and then snipped the light wires. Walking up the steps he withdrew a silenced P22 from his back holster. _

_At the top of the steps, Petri turned the corner and nearly dropped his gun. His expression pulled back into shock and near confusion. Before him stood a child, a baby. It didn't speak, just looked up at the towering figure before it. Then its bright eyes shifted to the gun hanging at the hitman's side. Petri just stood frozen like a statue, unsure of how to proceed. One part of him said to continue and finish the job. The other said to walk away, to leave and try again later. There was supposed to be no children. _

"_Riley!"_

_That snapped Petri out of his daze and he looked up to see a woman standing in the door way. Her hands pressed again the sides and a shocked expression on her face. Then she saw the gun._

"_Get away from him!" Bethany screamed._

_Petri stepped forward ready to knock her unconscious but Bethany was surprisingly strong and slammed him against the wall before kicking Petri in the head. Blinded and confused, Petri heard quick words and voices. He struggled to his feet and then felt a hand knock his gun away. _

"_Who sent you?"_

_Another punch slammed into his side then again. Without thinking Petri drew out his switchblade and stabbed downward. _

_Bethany screamed as the blade slid deep into her thigh. Petri turned when a punch landed on his face breaking his nose. The blade stabbed down again this time slicing something hard. Petri felt a stream of wetness spray his face and splatter onto the ground soaking through his shoes to his socks. He felt his hand shake as he released the wooden handle staring at what he had just done. _

_On the ground Bethany sat with her legs crumpled underneath her awkwardly. Her hand holding the wooden handle as if trying to draw strength to pull it out but had none. The blade stuck out just above her collarbone. She tried to breath but it was strangled and wet. Petri back up as Bethany let out a last sigh spewing a bit of blood. He felt his head spin as he stepped back looking at the blood._

_Then Petri remembered who was still there and looked over to see Riley staring from behind the door. _

XXXXXX

James and Harvey just stared at Petri. Both were shocked at the confession and even more at the hitman's expression: guilt.

"There wasn't supposed to be any children," Petri repeated weakly. "I wouldn't have taken it if I knew."

James ran a hand over his face then grabbed switchblade and put it back in the bag. He grabbed the recorder and then motioned to his partner.

Outside the room Harvey looked back to see a broken hitman who had his head in his hands. From his position he could see him visibly shake.

"Weird to see him like that," Harvey surveyed. "No wonder he was a minor leaguer – and stayed there."

Harvey turned back to his partner and then to the bag in his hand.

"Is that actually the switchblade that went missing?"

James lifted the bag and then shook his head.

"I had Nygma make a copy as best as possibly to the writings of the forensics expert back then. "

"The blood?"

"Black paint."

The two walked back to their desks and sat down. James was going through everything that Petri had told them, the tape recorder felt heavy in his hand.

"So what are we going to do about our other _esteemed_ guest?"

James looked over at Leo who still looked a bit nerved despite being there for only a day. Captain Essen was in the process of getting a more secure hold for Leo until Flyboy had being captured. Now they had Petri, the one who caused all the fuss.

"We can't just give Petri to Flyboy can we?" Harvey suggested.

James raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder why you became a detective."

"What can I say…I love people."

Despite himself James let out a low chuckle. He looked over to see some officers escort Petri to a holding cell separate of Leo's.

"Tomorrow we get more details from him," James said, "see if he'll be willing to name his manager."

"Then the reason behind this whole hit contract," Harvey added. "He said that he took it because it seemed more exciting, whatever the hell that means."

James nodded and looked over to see the bee still very much alive as it swung this way and that in the air. Finally it landed back on the bottom and just looked at James. He picked up the jar and watched the insect shift.

XXXXXX

In the lounge Alfred held the phone in his hand, he gripped it lightly and at times he wanted to just pick it up. The words of Thomas Wayne rang through his ears. The boy was supposed to find and make his own path, but Bruce was in-experienced and needed guidance. A path cannot be forged without signs.

Detective James Gordon had proven himself to be an admirable person even if he was a bit naïve at times. But with the escalading crimes and gang tension in the city it would be selfish to ask him to drop everything. However Alfred knew that the two had a rather unlikely bonding between the two.

Then there was Selena Kyle. He wasn't sure what Bruce saw in her, difference or just a way to get information on her parent's killer. Alfred was unsure of whether or not what she was saying was true. He hadn't seeing her in a couple weeks and was wondering if she was ever coming back.

As he was about to dial Gordon, a pitched scream rang through the mansion. Immediately Alfred leapt from the couch and grabbed one of the canes out of the hold as he ran up the stairs to Bruce's room. He slammed himself against the door as he rushed in.

"Master Bruce!"

The boy was upright in his bed a thin sheet of sweat was visible on his face along with the anxiety and hint of fear. Alfred dropped the cane and rushed over. He wrapped an arm around the boy and immediately felt Bruce shake under his arm.

"Master Bruce…," the butler whispered.

The boy drew in long shallow breaths as he lied back down. His eyes were distant and unfocussed but the sweat on his forehead seemed to be dispersing.

The next morning Alfred came into Bruce's room with a tray of breakfast. The atmosphere was slightly tense as both recalled the event that happened last night. Bruce was sitting at his desk half-heartedly making his way through the homework.

"How are you feeling today Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"…better," Bruce managed.

Alfred nodded and set down the tray.

"A walk today in the fresh air will be suggestable."

Usually Bruce would just give a less than convincing nod or a quick shot answer, but this time the boy agreed.

"Yeah."

After breakfast Bruce walked out onto the patio. He felt a rush of wind whip through his hair as he continued down the path that headed towards a thickly wooded area. A couple steps behind was Alfred who made sure he kept his distance but insisted on coming

"You said that all your men died," Bruce said.

Alfred nodded.

"What happened?"

"There were some…rebels who still resisted the truce. My encampment was the only one that remained in the field. We were hunted down, one by one."

"How did you get help?"

"We would send up flares once in a while, and when those dwindled we built small fires. We'd put leaves and ferns on the pile to make the smoke thick."

"But that would mean that enemies could see you."

Alfred nodded. "And they took that advantage to hunt us."

They continued to walk along a thin stamped path a little longer in silence. Alfred could see by Bruce's tense shoulder a lot was weighing on the youth.

"It took two weeks until the heli found me," Alfred continued, he kept his tone even. "A day before it had only being a lad of twenty and myself left, we had walked over two hundred miles to a supposed safe house. But it had being burned down and there were a few soldiers there to ambush us. We took them out and stayed at the burned hut not knowing where to go. That night the lad had taken a bullet to his neck, it didn't puncture just grazed but it had torn through his jugular.

Bruce stopped and turned around facing the solemn butler.

"That's terrible."

Alfred agreed.

"The heli had come the next morning I had ten name tags in my hand when I boarded including the boy's."

Bruce paused. "What happened then?"

"I was taken home, given a proper dismissal and watched the loved ones of those who'd fallen pay respects."

"You did something," Bruce finally said after another brief pause.

"Yes…I did something but only after I fought, after I persevered along with my mates. Just like you."

Bruce shook his head, "I'm not fighting. I'm hiding in a house cutting out pictures and paper."

"You are finding out the truth about this city, a greater feat than any of a youth of your age."

"But you made a difference."

Alfred let out a small sigh. "It takes more than a group of fifteen soldiers to make a difference Master Bruce."

They proceeded to walk again, doubling back in silence and headed back to the mansion. When they came back to the doors Alfred turned and said to Bruce: "The pain of the guilt can only be measured by how long we hold onto it."

Bruce took in a breath considering the butler's words. He tried to reply but didn't know how, he remembered his father telling him that in times of dire you had to be strong. His mother would say that sometimes we had to be strong in order to overcome obstacles. Alfred was strong in the face of death, fighting his way through rebels with his dwindling allies. Bruce just screamed helplessly in an alleyway.

With a heavy heart, Bruce walked back into the mansion.

* * *

A/N:_ Bruce took that advice the completely wrong way. Sorry for the late update, it's being a bit busy with work and renovations at home. Spitfire47_


	7. Guilty about something

Leo's cell was unlocked and opened.

"We've found a safe house for you to stay," James said as Leo rose. "At least until Flyboy has being captured."

"…Flyboy huh…?" Leo gave a small sigh as he started forward, "What a stupid name."

"Stupid or not, that man killed every single person involved with Bethany and won't stop until more are dead that includes you."

That shut Leo up. The man rose and stepped out, two officers moved behind him as they prepared to escort him out.

Then doors to the precinct suddenly burst open and a black cloud drifted into the station looming over the officers like a dark cloud. A figure in a rusty mask stepped into the building, the bugs around his collected together and flipped this way and that as if searching for a bullet to deflect.

"_Where is he_?"

The voice was raspy and harsh on all ears. It sounded like more than one person was speaking.

"_We gave you time, we gave patience, but you come up with nothing."_

James stepped forward.

"We know of Bethany Sylos and we know that Petri killed her."

"_You've known for twenty-five years."_

"If we can't don't follow the law, then anarchy will ensue. Order must be enforced."

"_No."_

The swarm nosedived the officers and then zipped over to Leo who shielded from the incoming attack. James raised his gun and shot several times in hopes of stopping the horde but the horde was already on him. _Rrriiipppp!_ The sound resonated through the air, it sounded like ripping paper. Leo was thrown backwards into the desk. James rushed over when a part of the horde rushed him. The detective expected an attack but they remained hovering where they were. James looked back at Flyboy who remained where he was then back at the flies. Then he saw something very strange.

"_The work is nearly done, the justice is being delivered."_

Flyboy raised his arms and the flies returned to him. A strangled cough came from the collapsed body of Leo as he struggled to get up – on one arm. Blood and fluid leaked out of the ripped off arm, bone protruded from beneath the stringy muscle mass.

"_Your honestly is appreciated," _Flyboy said, _"but late, this is your punishment."_

Leo stared in shock at his leaking stump as he slammed himself back into the desk as if trying to get away from the attacker.

"_And this is your death."_

With one swift move Flyboy took what looked like a gun out of his pocket, aimed it at Leo and shot. It didn't make a sound as it whistled through the air and struck him directly in the heart. Leo had being too absorbed in his own pain and shock to notice anything. Only with the tip of the needle strike into his chest did he look down to see a needle the size and thickness of a bullet sticking out of his skin. After five seconds his whole body seized and he went into cardiac arrest.

James turned back to Flyboy only to see the tail-end of the horde leave the door. The detective dashed after him and pushed his way through the door but as expected, the man was gone.

XXXXXX

Ten seconds after being shot, Leo died. By the time James had gotten back into the precinct, the whole place was moving with officers running to call and other picking up Leo's body and putting it in a bag.

"We could've shot him."

James turned to see Harvey walking towards him, his hands on his hips and an expression of slight anger on his face.

"That would've being murder," James said.

Anger was now visibly clear. "Murder? That freak comes into our house and threatens us, and you say shooting him is murder?!"

James bowed his head and turned to see Leslie directing the officers then walking over to Ed who kept glancing over at a rather pale Kristen Kringle.

"You're stupid need to find out the whole damn truth just get to be too much sometimes partner."

"Sometimes?"

Harvey was about to respond but then decided against it.

"Whatever. Listen Captain has put the whole city on watch for this guy but I don't think that we'll find him."

"We'll be fine," James reassured. He opened his hand and on it laid one of the insects that Flyboy had. Harvey stared at the bug first in shock then picked it up but by one of its wings. It swung back and forth as it tried to escape.

"How di-?"

"It's real," James reminded. "Look at the mandibles on the head, they're much larger than a normal fly, plus flies don't usually have mandibles rather tongues."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how we're going to find Flyboy."

"Yes is it."

XXXXXX

Bruce was sitting down doing homework. He was finding a bit of relief when he was able to concentrate a bit more than before. But the nightmares and the shakes were still there. Sometimes he would find himself tremble for no reason, one time Alfred saw it and said that it was his body still going through some aftershocks of what happened.

He looked up to see the window open and a small figure jump through. Bruce stood as Selena straightened and smiled at the boy.

"Hey there kid," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked confused.

Selena stopped and raised an eyebrow. "I'm gone two weeks and that is what you give me?"

Bruce put his pencil down and stood taking in a breath. The rational part of him wanted him to apologize while other part egged him on to tell her to go away.

"S-sorry," Bruce stuttered. "I've being busy."

"School?"

"…yeah…."

"Liar."

Selena moved around the large room picking up a silver plated pen.

"You can have that if you want," Bruce said before he could stop himself.

Selena raised another eyebrow. "Do you want me here…like to be here?"

The boy sighed inwardly. Selena walked up to him and stared at him rather intensely than ever.

"Is it about your parent's murder?" she whispered, the words were barely audible.

Bruce's eyes widened briefly showing his surprise but then frowned. Selena nodded seeing that she got it right on the mark. She walked around the room to the couch and flopped down. Bruce walked to the other couch and sat.

"The first time I saw a dead body was when I was twelve," Selena said. She looked at the boy out of the corner of his eye seeing him sitting up slightly straighter than before. "It had being two months after I decided to take to the streets rather than live at home. He had fallen down into the river, body washed up on shore about half a mile down. I was walking along there seeing if I can find anything, then I saw it – a few paces away -"

"The body," Bruce said.

Selena nodded, a solemn look was on her face. "It was all bloated and distorted, disproportioned. Some of the veins had exploded underneath the skin, you could tell that the fish and birds had being at him a bit too."

"What did you do?"

Selena shrugged. "I walked away."

Bruce blinked. "You didn't call the police, what about an anonymous tip?"

Another shrug, "businesses hate street kids coming in. Plus costs money to use a pay phone and I wasn't gonna waste money on some dead guy." Selena looked at Bruce seeing his partially shocked expression. "Look what I'm trying to get at is that we all have guilty shit kid. There is always going to be something that we regret doing when we know that we could've done better. Am I sorry that I left that guy for carrion?...Yeah, I am but I was young and I learned moved on."

"How?"

"I had support, kids and adults alike who helped me survive on the streets."

"Even to steal?"

Selena smirked. "You can't teach someone to steal, its talent kid."

She stood and was about to headed over to the window when she stopped by the table and picked up the pen. After a few seconds she tucked it into her pocket. She looked back to see Bruce about to protest when she interrupted: "hey you said I could have it."

Before a word could get out of his mouth, Selena jumped through the window.

"See ya later kid," her voice echoed playfully.

Outside Selena walked along the path raising her hood just so that it touched her brow. As she was ready to climb over the wall, a voice called to her.

"That was nice of you to tell him Miss."

Startled the young thief whipped around quickly, her arm was slightly raised as if to strike but quickly dropped it when she saw Alfred.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Selena straightened, said nothing and waited. One hand was relaxed at her side while the other posed slightly with fingers outstretched ever slightly ready to grab the ledge and escape if must.

"You've being gone for a couple weeks."

Selena smirked. "What do you care?"

Alfred cleared his throat. "Honestly, I don't. You're careless and selfish, and a bad influence on Master Bruce to be honest." He ignored Selena's gapping expression. "However if Master Bruce wants to see you that is up to him entirely, I do advice you exercise caution though."

"You want me to be careful around a boy who can't bruise a fruit?"

"I want you to be careful around people you don't truly understand."

Selena changed her stance to a more relaxed posed seeing the butler non-threatening.

"I've seen his board and from what I can tell that's all he'll ever get to. I mean how angry can the kid get?"

Alfred didn't answer.

"So why would I care about understanding something that even the boy doesn't understand?"

"Because when he finally understands it, it will either end up in two ways. Good or bad."

"Which I will make myself away for either outcome," Selena concluded as she side stepped prepared to leave.

"Miss Kyle?"

Selena sighed dramatically. "What?"

Alfred extended his hand and the look on his expression said it all: '_give it back.'_

"He gave it to me," the young thief smiled.

Inside the mansion he walked to Thomas Wayne's room.

"Giving away presents are we?" Alfred asked.

"She doesn't have to come," Bruce said, "besides it's just a pen."

"One of your dad's pens."

Bruce stopped writing, coming to a sudden realization of what he just did. He let out a breath and suddenly he felt very tired again.

"Doesn't matter now not like he'll need it anyway."

Alfred straightened.

"Despite that fact, that was put into very rude context."

Bruce bowed his head a brief expression of shame spread on his face faintly. But he snapped back and was about to get up when Alfred spoke: "Had a lovely chat with Selena."

Bruce looked slightly surprised, "about what?"

XXXXXX

Down in the forensics room Ed had taken the fly and pinned it to a corkboard. Very delicately it had being taken apart and it's lower jaw was torn off.

"Is this what you do on your past time?" Bullock joked.

"Harvey…," James sighed.

Ed was about to say something when James signalled him to ignore him.

"What have we got Ed?"

"The fly seems to be genetically altered."

There was a silence for a few brief seconds.

"Wait, what?" Harvey blinked.

"While the body thickness matches a normal house fly the elongation of a gnat or even a wasp. This one is approximately the length of a wasp. The mandibles on the fly is similar to the ones you would find on an army ant."

"An ant?" James wondered.

"Army ants are notorious for dismantling and breaking down objects that they will use for building houses, taking down enemies or hunt for food."

"That was how the bugs were able to rip Leo's arm off in one go," James nodded. "It was the mandibles. What's the history on genetically altering bugs?"

"Not much but the most famous story was of a Brazilian scientist who wanted a bee who lived in the jungle. Instead he created the Africanized honeybee, extremely aggressive and highly territorial."

"How bad can it get?"

"A European honeybee, which is what we're used to, will give you about nine seconds of getting close to their hive before attacking. The Africanized honeybee will give you less than half a second."

"Genetically modifying anything takes highly specialized equipment," Harvey noted

"To splice, copy and modify the genes of the insect to another so that it doesn't create additional problems to the host's body," Ed agreed.

"Velrun Tower would have stocks of pricy equipment," Harvey added.

"Not sure if enough to create a new hybrid of insects."

Ed dug back into the pile of files he had stacked on his desk.

"I looked a little more into the employees at Velrun to see if they had any bio-genetics and two did. Ms. Karen Terric and Mr. Thomas Yunins, Mr. Yunins did so well in bio-genetics that they actually offered a teaching position to him, he obviously declined for apparent personal reasons. Ms. Terric however dropped out halfway through the course saying that it was too difficult for her despite her 4.00 GPA in the class."

"So why did she drop?" James asked looking over the school records.

"No reason is given, the only course that she was struggling through her program was a communication's course."

"She's a secretary."

"…yeah…."

"And she struggled through a communication's course?"

"She just passed by with a 2.00 GPA."

"What was she taking?"

"A four year international business program, but then switched over to a pre-biogenetic program prior to finishing her second year."

"Then she dropped that."

Ed nodded and closed the folder. James and Harvey rose to their feet when Leslie came in with an autopsy report in her hand.

"Hey guys," she nodded.

"Are those dirty pictures?" Harvey asked.

"Hmm, nice try Harvey. This is the autopsy report on Leo." She handed it to James who read it passed it to Harvey.

"Africanized honeybee poison?" James raised an eyebrow.

"It was a small dose, but since it was shot straight into the heart. It was instantaneous I don't think he even had time to feel any of the effects."

"The poison was from a genetically modified insect and Flyboy is using genetically modified insects now as a weapon it seems. It seems to…obvious to be a coincidence," Harvey said.

"If Karen did know of Riley's past and helped him she would be able to create the insects," James concluded. "Let's bring her in and see what she knows, also we need to talk to the dad."

"The dad is in a nursing home pissing and shitting through a tube," Harvey reminded.

"Then we'll go visit."

* * *

A/N: _Sorry for the short chapter folks, things are starting to even out on this side and I will make the next chapter longer. Spitfire47_


	8. Beyond the words said

The nursing home was a different from the one that Bullock's partner was holed up in. This was catered to more youngish people as well as those who had a criminal record. Nathan Sylos was around forty-seven with a criminal record for petty theft five different times before he had met Bethany.

"Guess she turned him around," Harvey said as they climbed the stairs to the building.

"If they loved each other so deeply what happened to make them want to separate?" James finished pondering. "Also the issue with custody over Riley and Marshall."

"Well hopefully Nathan can tell us."

Inside the two walked up the receptionist desk and asked for Nathan Sylos.

"He's just outside," the woman said. "I'll call someone to guide you."

"We've got it," Harvey replied ready to leave.

"This is a facility reserved for permanently injured convicts, two detectives walking in won't do them any good now would it?"

"Fancy way of saying 'its procedure,'" James noted.

The woman gave a small smirk. "Someone will be here shortly."

The two detectives moved away from the desk over to the far wall.

XXXXXX

Outside few patients were out either, smoking, talking or just milling around. There was a few attendant out too helping some of the lesser abled bodies including Nathan.

He looked older than forty-seven, a full decade older. Nathan's posture was slouched in his wheelchair, a permanent scowl etched into his face along with a few deep wrinkles and scars from his car accident. His grey eyes watched carefully as the two detectives approached.

"Detective Gordon," the First Detective introduced, "this is my partner Detective Bullock."

"What do you want?" Nathan growled his voice was hollow but still had a deep bass.

"A few questions about your sons Marshal and Riley."

Nathan let out a small puff of air before taking a cigarette carton out of his shirt pocket. He lit one and offered it to both detectives who declined.

"Why do you want to know about my boy and Marshal?" Nathan asked letting out a puff.

"Because they're both involved in a murder investigation," Harvey answered.

The man's eyes narrowed. "They didn't kill anyone."

"It's about Bethany Sylos."

Nathan's eyes narrowed in anger but there was a hint of sadness underneath it.

"Marshal ain't my kid, haven't seen the bastard in twenty- years."

"What about Riley?" Harvey asked.

"Comes and goes every once in a while, but his last visit was three years ago. He's being busy."

"Genetically modifying insects and killing people with exotic insect poisons."

Nathan's head snapped up and for a second he looked very convincible of standing and knocking the detectives flat on their back.

"_My son isn't a killer_."

"Your son figured out who killed his mother, Bethany, and is now on a killing spree of those who were involved."

"Fine, let him kill those bastards!" Nathan shouted. "They killed my Beth, and in front of my son of all things!"

"We have a man named Petri who is currently in our custody, he's a prime suspect. Do you know him?"

Nathan shook his head. "Never heard of him, but if he did do it – shoot that son of a bitch for me."

Harvey let out a short breath. "No one's getting shot old man, but a certain someone is going to be answering some questions."

"Why did Irene stay with you after you attacked her son Marshal?" James started off

Nathan leaned so far out that he alerted an attendant. "That son of a bitch deserved it." He drew back into his chair coughing violently.

"Why?"

"He was being an arrogant little shit, picking on my son and getting his friends to do the same. One day my boy came back with school with cuts and bruises, his clothes were dirty and torn and he it was clear he had being crying. It was clear that Marshal had his friends beat up my poor boy – and it wasn't the first."

"So you permanently disfigured his face because he was acting like a typical teenager?"

"I fucked up his face because he was being a no-good cunt."

James sighed. It was clear that something was being left out, he thought about pressing on when Harvey spoke up.

"Why did you and Bethany split?"

That seemed to dim Nathan's aggravated demeanour. His eyes grew distant and went downcast as he recalled a past memory.

"It was because we started to fall, financially and emotionally. We just couldn't hold everything together and we started to fight – it was just vocal but we knew that Riley was aware. So we decided not to beat around the bush and get a separation, it just wasn't working out."

"And how long have you two being married?"

"About seven years."

Harvey crossed his arms. "Usually divorces cause hefty problems for the little tykes huh?"

Nathan sighed. "Riley took the worst of it he was nearly two by the time we divorced."

"Who was going to end up with Riley?"

"Beth was she was able to prove a more…stable environment."

"That must've made you upset," Harvey said.

Nathan bit his lip and his eyes narrowed in slight anger.

"What about Marshal, how did he react when he learned he was going to have a new daddy?"

The cripple shifted a bit.

"His biological father was run over in a hit and run with Maroni's men, didn't pay up debts. His injuries killed him hours later in the hospital. It was hard to guess how the little shit felt."

"Any indication he was angry at you, before you slashed his face."

Nathan paused. "No, he was…almost happy to have another male around to talk about girls and stuff like that. Then when he heard he was going to possibly have a young brother, heh, well that just sent him through the damn roof."

"So he was happy about meeting Riley?"

"They had met a couple times before already and as far as I or Irene could tell there were no problems."

James took some pictures from his pocket and handed them to Nathan. The man flipped through them, with each passing picture he grew angrier.

"What the hell is this filth?!" he demanded throwing the pictures to the ground.

"That's Riley," James informed. "The hospital is required to document and report any incidences of child abuse in a home. Did you know that Irene was beating him after you slashed Marshal's face?"

For a moment his bottom lip started to tremble but he straightened the best he could. Clearing his throat Nathan spoke quietly: "Riley told me one night, it was when he was twelve and it started to reflect in his personality too."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" James asked however unable to keep a hint of anger out of his tone.

"I tried I confronted Irene and warned her to stay away from my son."

"And how did that go over?" Harvey asked. "Did she pinky swear to stay away from Riley?"

Nathan was about to berate the detective when James stepped between them.

"What happened?"

"She…she said that the health insurance wouldn't cover the operation it would take to repair Marshal's face."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't a dire enough situation."

"Dire?"

Nathan sighed. "The bigwigs in health insurance department don't like their money gonna waste right? So since he didn't get it in a car accident, or that no one was stepping up to claim that it was their fault or that he was born disfigured." Nathan took another drag of the cigarette. "They didn't do shit."

"You didn't step in?"

Nathan's lips pursed but didn't say anything.

"It's gotta be more important than just Marshal being an ass for you not to step up and claim responsibility for his injury. To you know…restore the damage."

Nathan drew in a breath and kept his mouth shut. It was clear that they weren't going to get any more information.

"Mr. Sylos-."

The man's head snapped up so fast that he nearly struck James in the jaw.

"Don't call me that!" the man hissed, his voice came through clear and strong.

"Bu-."

His hollow voice came back suddenly as he screamed for an attendant to move him back inside.

Outside the support home James and Bullock climbed back into the cruiser.

"Well he's a nice fella isn't he?" Bullock sighed leaning back into the seat.

James didn't respond right away, he was busy trying to figure out too many new facts that were thrown at them at once.

"Ms. Terric is waiting for us," Bullock said closing his phone.

James nodded and put the vehicle into gear. He waited for a few seconds before driving back to the precinct.

XXXXXX

At the station James waited a few seconds before turning the engine off.

"Well this should be interesting," Bullock said unbuckling he was ready to get out when he saw his partner hesitate.

"He was ashamed and angry," James said.

"Of what?"

"When I called his Mr. Sylos, if he was truly saddened by his wife's death then that shouldn't have bothered him."

Inside the precinct a large number of civilians were crammed around the service desk, some were seated at the desk and others were waiting impatiently for their turn. Both detectives navigated their way through the crowd carefully before managing to get to the stairs to see their captain.

"So what's the occasion?" Bullock asked turning to all the people.

"They claim to have seen Flyboy, others claim to have seen a giant floating black cloud in the sky."

"We are holding Karen in an interrogation room, heads up guys she not too ecstatic about being here,"

"I wouldn't be a happy camper if I was brought in for illegal genetic modification either," Bullock piped.

James peaked into the room seeing Karen sitting in a chair, her arms crossed and his finger tapped lightly on her other arm. Her back was to them so they couldn't see her expression but it wasn't a contest to say what it was. "Let's not keep the little lady waiting."

As soon as the door opened Karen's head whipped around and sent a deep glare at the detectives.

"I've being here for nearly an hour," she said bitterly. "What do you want?"

"A couple questions about your genetic bioengineering program."

Karen's face tightened as she was about to protest until James withdrew her transcript sheet.

"Apparently if you continued you would've being a candidate for a Shield in Sciences and Technologies," James continued. "An award that is only handed out to the top academia in their class, the last one was handed out eight years ago. Why did you quit?"

"Personal reasons," Karen muttered, her eyes were downcast.

"What personal reasons?"

The secretary straightened. "The reason I said its personal is because it's private."

"Well then keep it private," Bullock interrupted. "Unless you want to spent a nice night in one of the cells."

"You're going to arrest me?" Karen shouted abash. "I didn't do anything!"

"Withholding information in a police investigation is a crime."

Karen's expression tightened again but finally she sighed.

"It wasn't my choice to, I wanted to continue but then…," Karen paused, her teeth bit her bottom lip. "I started to get these notes…these disgusting violent notes and…."

"They threatened you," James said finally seeing what Karen was trying to say. "They threatened to kill you to rape you if you didn't drop, didn't they?"

Karen's expression told the truth.

"They told you to drop the Biogenetics program."

"They told me to leave the school," Karen corrected. "Said they'd go after my boyfriend and sister as well if I didn't."

"But you stayed and went into International Business," James continued, "barely passed with a 6.45 GPA."

"And yet you landed a secretarial position at one of the most prestigious buildings in the city, after Welzyn and Wayne Enterprises of course," Bullock finished.

Karen pursed her lips before answering. "A man came up to me and said that if I went through International Business I could work for Velrun right after."

"Could?"

"I just had to pass," Karen shrugged. "He didn't say with what."

"So why such a low grade?"

Another shrug, "English isn't my strong suit, but I figured a job right out of the gate would do just fine, paying off my student loans and such."

James then took out an encased insect and set it on the table.

"Our forensics team looked at this and from the looks of it appears to be genetically modified."

"I didn't do that," Karen abruptly said.

"Why would we believe that?" Bullock asked innocently. "You were on your way to becoming the first Shield winner in eight years, you could probably come up with the proper sequence in your sleep."

"I didn't do it."

"Then who?" James demanded starting to get a little impatient. "Who do you think would be able to genetically combine three various insects into one and then unleash it to terrorize the populace."

"How should I know?" Karen shrugged casting a baleful eye on the pair.

James was about to say something when he stopped, he realized he was going at this the wrong way. Karen was willing to give up her career in order to save her family and friends from threatened harm. James couldn't go after her, it was wrong.

"What do you know about Riley Sylos?" James asked his tone was less hardened.

"He's a good worker."

"Anything else?"

"He's an extremely private man, hardly talks about his home life ever."

James took out Riley's hospital pics and laid them out on the table. Karen's body tightened and her face held a less than surprised expression.

"So much for being a private man," James muttered sweeping up the pictures.

"Wha-," Karen started.

"If he never talked about his life then you wouldn't have known that he was abused."

Karen faltered, "I didn't."

"If you didn't then your reaction to those pictures would've being very different," Bullock explained. "I take it that you two are more than just friends then."

Karen crossed her arms letting out a small breath.

"Did he see that you were unhappy working as a secretary and offer you a side job?" Bullock asked.

"I offered to help him."

Both detectives gapped at the woman's response.

"But I swear I didn't know that he was going to do."

"What did he say exactly?" James asked.

Karen paused for a beat unsure of how much she should tell them.

"Riley came to me for help, first to configure a genome sequence for regular flies. Then it started to get more complicated as he started to add in more bio-figures."

"You caught on," James said.

Karen nodded. "It wasn't hard to figure out what he was doing."

"Did you have any idea what he was going to do with the modified insects?"

Karen shook her head, her eyes were downcast with slight shame hinted on her face. She took in a small breath before continuing: "if I knew then I would've stopped."

James raised an eyebrow.

"I care for my friends detective, but not enough to pick their fights."

"Did he tell you about his mother?"

"Mother?"

"Bethany Sylos? She was murdered about twenty-eight years ago by a contact killer."

Karen frowned. "He told me that he has a stepmother."

"She's taking a dirt nap too," Bullock answered. "Fell down the stairs at home, suffocated to death."

The secretary took in a slight shaky breath, her brows knit closely together as she was coming up with the conclusion. She looked from one detective to the other and then straightened with realization.

"Does Riley have any other relationships with other co-workers?" James asked.

"No, he's sort of like the black sheep of the tower."

"Do you know if he has any relationships outside of work?"

Karen shrugged.

"What about his father? Does he talk about him much?"

Karen shook her head. "All I know is that he got permanently crippled in a hit and run."

There was a knock at the door. James walked over to the door to see the Captain through the fazed window, he opened the door just enough for them to talk.

"We have another death," Captain Essen sighed. "Male, 37, Caucasian, worked at a small thrift shop downtown but his neighbours claim otherwise."

"Are they sure that Flyboy had gotten to him?"

Captain Essen nodded, "positive."

James nodded and closed the door as his captain walked away. He turned back to Harvey who started to rise.

"Can I go now?" Karen asked feeling the atmosphere change in the air.

James paused. "Don't leave the city."

"Of course."

James stepped forward standing nearly toe-to-toe with the woman. "Also you're going to hand over all the notes and sequences that you wrote up for Riley to our forensics."

Karen stared at the detective as if he grew two heads.

"If what you say is true that you don't pick your friend's fights - then you will help us. What he is doing isn't justice, it's anarchy and it's getting innocents killed."

Turning away, she nodded.

XXXXXX

The crime led them to a rather handsome place in the city. It was just out of gang territory and was kept rather nicely and seemingly not a brick out of place.

"Fancy place for a thrift store employee," Bullock whistled as he walked through the front door.

James looked back to see some people already gathering around the police tape, the person who found him telling the officer what had happened in an off distant shaky voice.

"What've you got for us Nygma?"James called to the forensics expert.

The man's signature grin flashed as he beaconed the two to follow him.

"Time of death is between 5-5:30 am," Ed began calling off his notes. "He was heard by his next door neighbour and several others, but only one was brace enough to go in."

"What was the cause of death?" Bullock asked. "Another bee sting?"

Ed stopped short and turned sharply to the detectives.

"This one is more…open."

Ed opened the door with the same flourish as a magician revealing his trick. What hit the two the most was the smell – fresh blood. Blood had soaked deep into the bed that with every small press into the mattress, it gushed out in a small geyser. Lying on the bed was what interested them the most – a skeleton.

There was very little flesh left on the body, the bones were decorated with blood and tiny splatters were thrown this was and that by small footprints.

"What the…," Bullock whispered lightly.

"Army ants!" Ed answered, excitement hinted in his voice.

Both remained silent for a few moments unable to speak, just stare at the scene before them.

"Name…."

Ed blinked, "wha-."

"Dammit Ed, the guy's name!" Bullock sighed.

The forensics' expert opened his pocketbook again, "Terrance Dwellner, 34 and under the guise of a thrift store employee worked as a Manager."

"How do you know?" James asked.

"We found a fake bottom in his desk and discovered various papers from recipients and contacts to lowly hitmen around Gotham. All names are currently being processed."

"Is Petri in the name's list?"

Ed nodded.

James turned to his partner who gave the scene one last look before heading back out the way they came.

"We've got the Manager, the lowly hitman and all his friends," Bullock listed. "Anyone else we're missing?"

"The man who ordered the hit," James answered darkly.

Bullock sighed, "yep that's it."

James headed back to the vehicle with Bullock following close behind.

"Nygma said that they found the files, I want the file on Petri," James said. "It should give us more insight to the contract."

James started up the car and drove.


	9. A certain number of things

A/N: _Sorry readers for such a late update, RL got in the way so I've being busy for the past couple weeks. Hopefully I can get things under control on my side and I will be able to update sooner. Spitfire47_

* * *

At the precinct both got out of the car and proceeded up the stairs.

"To create the insects you would need some sort of lab," James said.

"Like the lab crazy used to create Viper?" Bullock asked.

James nodded, "something where Riley would be able to do it in secret, from his co-workers. Karen said that she was able to figure out the algorithm that he was using within days, others would be able to figure it out as well."

Bullock paused for a few moments.

"Some of his co-workers were out of town for a couple weeks," Bullock reminded. "He'd have all the time in the world then."

James nodded again. "But it would take longer than two weeks to create a mass as big as he had."

"Unless he found a way to mass produce them faster."

They entered the precinct to a less busier crowd. As they headed to their desks the desk sergeant flagged them down.

"Nygma wants you guys down in the forensics lab, that woman dropped off the notes."

"Thanks."

Down in lab both to see Ed being more than ready for them.

"I have to admit I've never seen anything like this," Ed said giddily.

"Can you make it out?" James asked. Dumb question.

"Oh of course detective, the algorithm not only creates the body but also seems to create the mind. Karen had made some notes of her own as she saw what Riley was doing. The pheromones that Riley uses to control the bugs have a rather curious effect on them. It's like the pheromones shut down their willpower."

"Shut it down?" James asked.

"A flaw," Ed pointed out to a part of the algorithm, "that part is what to create the brain, a basic brain of functionality. The pheromones trigger what would be considered the pleasure centre of the human brain, but instead of pleasure it seems to cause lack of control which makes it easier for Riley to control them. It seems that the string algorithm makes the insects want more of the pheromones."

James could tell by the forensic expert's tone, it sounded like the pheromones were a bad idea.

"Correct, when someone becomes overloaded on a certain thing, they start to crave it more and more until they can't live without it."

"Get to the point Ed," Bullock sighed.

"The pheromones have become the brain of the insects not the physical brain itself, without the pheromones the insects will most-likely die."

"Why?"

"Simply loose the will to live."

The two looked at the file a bit more hardly understanding what anything meant, it wasn't until Bullock spied something at the top.

"That date goes back to seven months ago," he said.

James turned back to Ed.

"What about the file that Terrance had on Petri?"

Ed took out a large pile and set it down.

"It seems that when Petri's case came back into light, Terrance had a smart idea of destroying all the evidence that connected him and the low hitman together."

"So we have nothing," James sighed.

"Actually I found something." Ed pulled a single piece of paper, it looked like it had being put through a shredder but then put back together. "In haste of being investigated personally Terrance forgot this piece of paper until the last minute due to the rather lazy way of disposal."

James looked at the paper. "It looks like a receipt…from twenty-eight years ago."

"It's part of an agreement contract, ironically on silence."

"Agreement contract on silence?" Bullock raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"This is more than just a kill contract," James pondered. "To really enforce something that is already there, that's fear. Whoever wanted Bethany killed also feared that their name would get out."

"Think we can use that partner?" Bullock hinted.

"Some of the words are scratched out," James noted pointing out to a faded word.

"Well this page is over twenty-years old," Ed reminded, "I'm surprised I was able to get anything out of it at all. However I was able to fill in most of the words myself."

James looked closer at the document and then pointed out to something particular.

"The words are faded giving very little lines as to what the letters are, but I think that this person was the one who wanted Bethany dead."

Bullock looked. "What makes you say that?"

"It looks like a signature."

"Not much of anything partner."

James turned to Ed.

"Do you think you'd be able to recreate it?"

The forensics expert took the page, adjusting his glasses. "It's too faded, but if I compare it to other signatures then perhaps I can find something."

James nodded. "Do what you can Ed."

Bullock and James walked out of the lab and back up the stairs. As they walked to their desk, a sergeant came over with a slip in hand.

"Got an actual lead detectives," she said handing over the slip, "the paper mill."

"What about it?" James asked.

"There's being a guy matching your prime suspect's description going to and fro."

"Great, thanks."

The sergeant walked off as the two grabbed their coats.

"A paper mill?" Bullock repeated as if not believing it. "To raise and breed a horde of insects?"

"Well we'll find out won't we?" James asked standing.

XXXXXX

Bruce sat on the couch staring mindlessly at the news channel that blared on the screen. There were more and more reports about suspected sightings of Flyboy or his horde of insects going about Gotham. He found this character rather fascinating, there was no real story behind him – it just seemed that he appeared all of a sudden. It wasn't until news medias started making connections with a cold case.

"And how are we doing today Master Bruce?"

The boy looked over to the doorway.

"I'm doing fine."

Alfred walked over to the couch and sat across from the youth. He looked over at the desk to see some papers piled on top, however he wondered just how much work Bruce has actually done.

Later that day, Bruce heard a noise coming from one of the windows and saw Selena climb through. She had a small messenger bag over her shoulder and her clothes looked a bit dusty.

"Are you alright?" Bruce automatically asked.

"I'm fine," Selena said her signature playful smile on her lips. "Not sure about the other guy though."

Bruce sighed inwardly.

"What's in the bag?"

"Some stuff," Selena answered.

"Like?" No answer. "Are you going somewhere?"

Selena let out a small huff. "No silly, why would I want to go anywhere?"

"But the bag…."

"Some of the kids back at the pits have being feeling sick, a bug or something going around."

"So you stole antibiotics," Bruce finished.

"Keyword: antibiotics."

There was a silence between the two, Bruce knew that Selena had done something wrong, but then again it was for something good.

"I got something for you kid," Selena said unzipping the pocket.

"I don't want anything," Bruce sighed.

"Fine then, I'm _returning_ something to you."

She held out the silver pen that she had taken earlier. The one that Bruce had so carelessly given to her – the one with his father's initials.

"I saw the writing," Selena said. "I saw that it was your father's."

Bruce didn't move to take the pen, it stayed between the two. Finally Selena set it down on the table beside her.

"Do what you want with it kid, but you don't give stuff like that away."

"Cheer up kid," Selena said, "because beating yourself up isn't the way to go."

"I…I-."

"Your conspiracy board looks…pretty."

"I'm at a dead-end," Bruce said looking at the board. "Wayne Enterprises, Maroni, Falcone…it's just one cycle after another."

Selena heard how depressed Bruce was. How hopeless he sounded and she felt slight pity for him – only slight.

"Well might as well get used to it kid because that's how it's always being, one shit-storm after another. And in those vicious cycles people die, get hurt or worse. But guess what? People keep moving, sure its shit, but in the end if we don't move then we might as well lie down and die ourselves."

Bruce stared at Selena slightly bewildered, her words were true but what was surprising was that they came from her. Bruce knew that Selena would be hardened from the few years on the streets but her tone was what really took him by surprise.

Selena looked at the board again, than turned back ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked stepping forward.

The thief patted her bag. "I have a delivery to make remember?"

Bruce watched as she jumped out the window, disappearing. He picked up the pen and walked to the desk. He sat and contemplated on what Selena had said. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. A knock at the door startled the youth slightly, the door opened revealing Alfred.

"Don't forget that you have school tomorrow," the butler reminded.

"I know," Bruce replied.

"And all your work is done?"

Bruce nodded.

Another silence ensued and Alfred sensed a changed feeling come from the boy.

"I saw a familiar face jump our fence not too long ago."

"She returned the pen," Bruce clarified.

Alfred raised an eyebrow curious on why the thief would do that, but he took it the truth when he saw the gleaming silver in the corner of his eye. He looked back to see Bruce look over at the file boxes that had being forgotten for the last week and a half.

"I take it that you are going to continue."

"Yes, with the resources and company that my parents created I will be able to sort out the conspiracy that the company is involved in."

Alfred saw a slightly change in Bruce as he spoke, light had returned to the boy's eyes and his tone was stronger than days before. The butler cleared his throat.

"Well after days from our …break… perhaps you'd like some help re-organizing Master Bruce."

The boy allowed a small smile break through.

"Yeah…thanks."

XXXXXX

The mill had gone cold over fifteen years ago when the city started to look more towards steel and power – and so did the people. Now the place was nothing more than an empty shell for homeless people to stay for the night or for those looking to snatch extra scrap metal.

"This isn't exactly incognito," Bullock commented. "It's still out in the open."

"The only people who would possibly see him are those who don't like cops," James reminded.

"Until we add a price tag."

Inside the plant they kept an eye out at the rusty steel beams that were held up by bolts cracked through. The place was all hollowed out except for a few large hollow tubs and a conveyer belt with a large wall built-in furnace at the end.

They walked a little further until they entered a smaller part of the plant. It was locked with a dead-bolt. James looked at Harvey who took out his gun and gave it a slight wave.

"Well we do have proper reason," James mused.

"There's the spirit partner," Harvey said as he placed the gun against the lock, covering his face he pulled the trigger. Sparks flew up as the door slammed against the doorway with force then creaked slightly open. James carefully pulled the door open and slowly drew out his gun.

The small room was lined with machines, cords snakes on the ground and along the floor from a store bought generator that was pushed to one corner.

"Try and find a product id on that," James said nodding to the humming machine. "We can find out when Riley bought it."

Harvey nodded and turned off the generator. James continued to walk around the space seeing, peering into glass containers and seeing viceroy of all sorts. He found a couple notebooks on the counter, each had formulas and personal notes as well as dates at the top right hand corner.

"Very organized for a man whose creating an entire new breed of insects," Harvey noted.

James recalled something that he found in a file on Riley, something that the psychiatrist at the hospital found out.

"He was a genius," James said flipping through some of the notes. "210 IQ."

Harvey let out a low whistle. "I'd like to see him go against Ed on a question show."

James looked into a glass container to see thick webbing against some sticks and leaves. He leaned in to see a brown hairy leg, then another. Touching the glass he tried to adjust the cage when the brown recluse spider jumped against the side causing James to jump back in surprise. Harvey looked over to see the bony underbelly of the spider, the legs started to move again back into the webbing very slowly.

"Well that was disgusting," Harvey commented looking down at the paper. "I got the product id."

"At least we know where the poison came from," James replied turning back. He looked at the incubator to see over a hundred small tiny orbs inside. Pulling the cover off a tray an assortment of vials, instruments and tubbing and on another tray was a dissected hybrid insect.

"This guy is really meticulous isn't he?" Harvey said giving the room a good look-over.

"He had months to prepare for this, possibly a year even," James said.

"And what? All for revenge?"

"He was a witness at the age of two Harvey," James reminded. "Imagine how he felt keeping that all pent up, finally having the chance to speak and then the guy walks due to possible witness trauma."

"And a missing knife."

_Crash!_ James and Harvey both turned around to see the glass cage broken. Both raised their guns and saw a thick black cloud come right towards them.

"Uh…partner?" Harvey warned as he involuntarily stepped back.

"Do you have that product id?" James asked.

"Uh huh."

"Run."

Both turned as the cloud burst through the window sending glass and twisted metal everywhere. More cages and containments shattered as they were sent to the ground by the trembling force. The detective raced to their cruiser as the hybrid cloud followed them, nearly right on their heels. Harvey took a chance and turned back firing a couple rounds into the cloud but it barely slowly them down, rather made them go faster.

Both threw open the doors and jumped into the car, slamming the doors just in time as the cloud engulfed the vehicle.

"Holy shit!" Harvey sighed running a hand through his hair.

"We have to get back to the precinct," James said, he put back his gun and looked up - he froze. "Harvey..."

The man looked over to see standing on the dashboard – a Brown Recluse Spider.

"Harvey…," James said, his eyes on the spider at all times.

Harvey carefully raised his gun eyeing the spider, watching its mandibles and legs twitch slowly. Its eyes blinked as it inched slowly towards James, its body tense ready to lunge. With a flash Harvey raised his gun and shot just as the spider was about to leap. The bullet tore through the spider and through the car windshield taking off a chunk of the siding as well. The sound resonated through the car for a while, a screaming whistle pierced both their ears causing them to cringe.

"Go!" James shouted.

Harvey slammed the car into gear and stomped on the gas pedal. The car shot like a bullet out of the cloud, quickly reversed and then squeaked as it turned tightly before zooming away.

XXXXXX

At the station they sat in the vehicle for a while, stunned. Officers passed the damaged care seeing the bewildered detectives just sitting there, than they saw the damage on the vehicle. After a few seconds they got out and walked inside, both ignored the chatter and took a seat at their desk clearly exhausted from their less than exciting journey to the paper mill.

"Why is there a hole in the cruiser?" Captain Essen demanded.

"Saving Gordon's ass," Harvey said.

Essen looked over at the First Detective.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Harvey took a paper out of his pocket and handed it to his Captain.

"We found a small power generator, it's what allowed the incubators to pop out more hybrids," Harvey said.

"Nygma can check it out."

Captain Essen pursed her lips. "That's fine but whatever you guys got him to do before you left, has certainly left the archives in a mess."

"We found something that could lead us to whoever ordered Bethany's death," James continued. "It's a faint signature, so we're having him compare signatures, friends, family – anyone."

Captain Essen nodded.

"What about the father? Nathan Sylos?"

"The separation was bad," Harvey explained, "but custody for the tiny-tot was even worse. It went for months, nearly a year before Bethany's death, both were unhappy about it. But it started to affect Riley. He started acting out, unhappy and all that stuff."

James let out a small sigh as he recalled the conversation with Nathan.

"I think that Nathan knows who ordered the hit on Bethany."

The two looked over at him, clearly bewildered at what he had spoken.

"His answers never answered our questions," James elaborated. "He was evasive with everything we questioned him about."

"Do you have evidence?" Captain Essen asked.

"If Ed finds out the signature, then we will."


	10. Countering an infection

Later on the same day the Mayor and Commissioner entered the precinct with a herd of MCU officers in tow. It was clear what they were here for but with still nothing to deliver on – they were going to be here for a long time.

Essen waited on the balcony for the two, her lips were tight and eyes hardened.

"The information that we gave Captain," Bullock started once the important figures were out of earshot. "How many circles do you think she can do with it?"

"Not enough," James answered.

They ran through what little files they already had, trying to run deeper into the Sylos and Irtwin families. But most family members were either dead, living abroad or too old to much less pick up the phone. Finally moments later Harvey got a hit.

"Take a look at this partner," Harvey said passing over a file.

"What is it?"  
"Irene Irtwin, scar face's mother."

James read through it scanning for anything that would link to Riley. It contained a police file on her suspicious behaviour towards her son as well as Nathan. However no evidence was able to be procured within the 24hr time limit that was necessary to file a charge. Three months later she died in the hospital after falling down the stairs.

"Blood entered the lungs," James muttered, "she suffocated."

"Here's the interesting thing, when forensics looked at the staircase-."

"-there were no cracks, or any indication of damage that might have cause Ms. Irtwin to fall," a new voice happily finished.

Both jumped and turned to see Ed standing in front of their desks, his signature grin beamed.

"One of my first cases," the forensics expert said.

"What the hell did I say about doing that?!" Harvey demanded.

James cleared his throat.

"You got something Ed?"

"I have compared the partial signature to numerous others," Ed explained as he laid a thick file in front of the detectives.

"Do we have to read all this?" Harvey asked.

"Starting with people who Nathan were affiliated with during his years of petty crime, then I moving into the Sylos and Irtwin family."

"Getting a little deep there aren't we Ed?"

"No," James butted in, "it's fine. What did you find?"

"Nothing on the Sylos family going through most of the living family tree that is in the area of Gotham and surrounding area."

"What about the Irtwins'?" James asked slightly dreading the answer.

Ed just opened the file.

"What's…," James's heart leapt into his throat as he read the forensics record. His eyes were reading correctly but his mind nearly didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

"Holy shit."

James rubbed his face feeling exhaustion slam into him like a tidal wave. He looked over at Harvey who too had a rare solemn look on his face.

"It…makes sense, when you h-," Ed said cautiously.

Bullock clicked his tongue interrupting the genius. "Hate when he says that."

"Thank you Ed," James interrupted before he could answer.

The forensics expert took his leave when James abruptly jumped up.

"Hey Ed," James shouted rushing up the forensics expert.

The man turned. "Can I help you detective?"

"You said that there were no fractures in the staircase correct?"

"Correct."

James pondered for a few beats.

"No evidence to an accident…," James started.

"You're saying she was pushed," Ed finished, it wasn't a question.

James let out a small sigh, his mind was already reeling from Ed's first revelation, now a second one was nearly too much.

"Thanks Ed."

The man nodded and went back to the lab. James turned back to let his partner see his disgruntled look.

"Well shit…," Harvey sighed knowing that the rest of the afternoon would be hell.

It took a few minutes for them to take what notes they needed before going up to the Captain's door. Voices rose and fell like a storm as the Mayor, Commissioner and Captain were both exchanging bouts.

"So who wants to lose their job first?" asked Harvey sarcastically.

James hesitated but knocked with three light raps – or it would've being three.

After one knock the door flung open revealing an angry Captain Essen.

"What?" she demanded.

"We have a lead," James said.

Essen hesitated, her expression still on her face but eventually she stepped aside and let them in.

Inside the Commissioner and Mayor were both in a deep conversation with each other. Once hearing the door close they looked to see the two detectives come walking in.

"What is all this about?" Commissioner Loeb demanded.

"We have evidence to who killed Bethany Sylos." James said.

"We don't care about her, we care about Flyboy!"

"Riley Sylos; Bethany's son."

There was an impregnable silence in the room.

"But that was just a guess we didn't have any evidence until now."

"What evidence?" Essen asked before anyone else could speak.

James handed over a file to his captain and she read it carefully.

"My god…," she whispered.

"Marshall Sylos had ordered Bethany's death."

Commissioner took the file from Essen and read it through.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"I had Nygma compare signatures to what would fit the faded one on the contract that we found in the Manager's desk."

"And it's Marshall's?"

Harvey nodded. "Kid was Irene's son and Nathan's step-son."

"We went to meet Nathan and he started to get agitated when we tried to get him to talk about Marshall. I think that he may have known."

"If he knew then why would he be quiet for so damn long?" the Mayor demanded.

"He's not the type to play 'happy family'," Essen agreed.

James pondered for a brief moment before answering: "I think because it would all lead back to Riley, and Nathan hated to see his son attack in any sort of way even if it's by the press. He wanted to keep it all hush-hush for him. "We need to find Marshall quickly before he decides to skip town," Harvey added.

"Where Marshall is, Riley will be there too. The whole thing was a revenge scheme, when the justice system failed Riley he turned to his own form of justice."

"Putting on a mask isn't forming justice," the Mayor argued. "It's forming madness!"

"Whatever it is we don't have a lot of time," Captain Essen intervened. "I'm calling a BP on both of them. Do we know where Marshall lives?"

"Supposedly in the East End but that was ten years ago," James answered. "He could be anywhere."

"Dispatch all units to find this guy," Commissioner Loeb demanded.

Captain Essen nodded and the two took their leave with the MCU close by. Once the door was shut the three paused for a brief moment, Essen still absorbing the baffling information that had being delivered.

"Go out there now," she finally concluded. "If the MCU or any other officers get to Riley they're going to shoot first."

James and Harvey both nodded and bolted out the door stopping only to grab the coats and keys.

XXXXXX

Once on the road James headed down to the East End since that was their only lead. But it was a lead that was from ten years ago. Harvey couldn't help but talk first.

"We can't just drive around in circles hoping that we don't crash into some stranger's house."

Harvey's phone rang and he took it out.

"Hello?"

"Detective Bullock," Ed's voice rang, "I found something of interest to your investigation into the whereabouts of Marshal Irtwin."

Harvey took the phone from his ear and pressed speaker.

"Ed?" James inquired.

"Detective Gordon," the forensics expert confirmed, "I have found something from the records."

"What is it?"

"I looked into records of properties that the Irtwin's have possessed over the past ten years," Ed explained, his voice slightly static over the phone. "It shows that Marshall sold the house he grew up in in exchange for townhouse on the East End about two years ago."

"Why?"

Papers could be heard in the background, than an answer came.

"He claimed that the townhouse meant more to him that his own."

There was a pause – then James understood what the statement meant.

"What if Marshall wasn't completely finished with hurting the Sylos?"

"What does that mean?" Harvey demanded.

"After Bethany's death Marshall must've known that there would be clues left behind for anyone who took a good hard look. Knowing that his step-brother's testimony would be thrown away, and that Riley would be likely to have revenge, so why not go down swinging? Why not hit Riley where it will hurt? What's the address?"

"1256-A Tennath."

"That's where Riley and Bethany lived," Harvey said.

"That's where Marshall lives."

XXXXXX

Riley closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply as his eyes flashed back open. He looked at the other townhouses along the lane remembering how his mother would walk him to the bus stop just down at the intersection.

He opened the gate and walked through the canister strapped diagonally across his back didn't feel as heavy as it had been at the beginning of Riley's crusade.

Riley never realized that Marshall would actually come back and _live_ at his old house. It was an add to insult.

Placing his hand carefully on the messenger bag, he could feel the weight of the insects he had created. Each time he had felt one on his hand or the wings whipping around in the air, Riley felt a sense of pride. He was doing this for his dead mother and his disabled father.

Unlike the police, medics and witnesses, Riley wasn't blind. He knew that Marshall was the one who crippled his father. He knew that his step-brother still held a grudge against his father ever since he had his face slashed with a butcher's knife.

Carefully opening the side gate Riley walked through with his head held high. The answer was around the corner, the solution to all his problems – for the past twenty-five years.

"What are you going to do little brother?"

The voice made Riley pause for a few moments. He looked at the man sitting underneath the tree.

His face was partially shaded by the thick twisted branches and the long slender leaves. However his ugly scar stuck out well noticeably.

"Your mother was well to pick this neighbourhood," Marshall continued his voice level and calm. "It's beautiful, neighbourhood friendly, and a promise of crime free environment. Which makes this encounter a bit…ironic don't you think?"

Riley didn't say anything. His hand remained on his messenger bag and the other on a remote in his pocket that controlled the levels of pheromones in the tank.

"Which do you prefer?" Marshall asked, "Riley….or Flyboy? Personally I think both are a bit dull but Flyboy does sounds like you have a purpose. Not like the waste of flesh and blood mother thought you always were."

The older step-brother rose to his feet and stepped into the light revealing his full darkened features. This seemed to malice the scar even though it really wasn't necessary.

"What do you think brother?" Marshall demanded.

"_You _are the waste Marshall," Riley finally spoke, his hollow voice resonated. "My father saw it, my mother saw it and so did your own."

Marshall paused, his scar twitched with slight irritation.

"She lied. The insurance was willing to pay for half of the operation to restructure your face,"

Marshall stood there, expression blank and no slight difference in his relaxed posture.

"You know there was an accident with my mother?" Marshall asked turning away from the topic. "Fell down the stairs, poor woman – but then again she was always clumsy when she was disoriented."

Riley was the one to show expression but it was slight. "I assume that she wasn't drunk?"

Marshall gave a slight smile, his scar lifted. "No."

Riley let out a small breath.

"And my dad?"

"A freak car accident, turnout wasn't exactly as expected but I supposed pissing through a tube for the rest of his life is a lot like a life sentence."

"My…."

"Mommy?" the scarred man finished with a mocking tone. He then straightened and looked at Riley. "Do you know what it's like to be around dreary, down, and depressed people?" Marshall added slowly, "do you know what they are?"

Riley didn't answer.

"An infection," Marshall answered. "An infection that brings everything around them to heel, to a standstill – when it should be moving," the man paused. "That's what you and your damn father was – an infection. But all infections have a cause and that cause was your mother. Cut out the core! Remove it from the body and the body will get better and continue to thrive."

There was an ominous pause. The step-brothers' stared at each other for a few brief moments – an impregnable silence.

"That's what I did," Marshall finally admitted. "I removed the core of the infection. But oddly enough the infection remained in fact and I think that it had actually festered."

Riley stood there; motionless. His eyes were narrowed as emotions started to rise in his mind despite all the barriers he had prepared for this meeting alone.

"I had thought about cutting it out myself, but personally I didn't think that it was going to work out. You see, due to the trauma that came from the wound your father gave me – my left eye is actually fake. So being a one-eyed killer?" Marshall chuckled at the thought. "One slight misstep would mean _my_ life. You know with the core being well trained to defend itself."

"Petri…."

"Medication can be messy, even though I didn't pay for a sloppy job."

Riley remained silent; still. His breath was slightly audible and he couldn't stop his fingers from shaking – no matter how hard his clenched his fist.

"Get it little brother?" Marshall asked. "I did it for Nathan, _our_ dad. I did it for you."

Riley's breath clogged in his throat. His body was numb as his mind worked rather patiently, rather calmly as it reached a divine psychological point. A twitched smile flash across Riley's lips so quickly that even Marshall didn't see it. His eyes flashed and his hand moved.

"Rip him apart."

The zipper came down and a cloud of bugs shot out at Marshall who staggered backwards colliding with the fence. They swarmed and buzzed covering any escape Marshall had planned out. He could feel bits and pinches against his skin causing it to rip small holes.

"You forgot something vital _brother_," Riley said quietly.

Marshall gritted his teeth as he tried to crush and swat the flies away but there were too many. He tried to run but he couldn't see and ended up smacking into the fence again.

"All infections leave scars."

Marshall screamed.

XXXXXX

James and Bullock parked in front of the Sylos's old townhouse. It had an old fashioned design having being one of the last standing buildings to be kept as such design and laying. Despite the beauty and peace, the atmosphere darkened immediately as a pitched scream ripped through the air.

James pulled his gun out of the holster and raced towards the backyard. He saw Riley standing rather still – disturbingly still as he watched the flies devour his brother. His expression was calm but his eyes were sharp and dark yet accepting what he was doing.

Around the young man was a rather weird clear waves that swung in the air. It almost looked like Riley was covered head to toe with some sort of gas but some of the pheromones were shifted towards the insects.

"Riley Sylos!" James shouted raising his gun. "Riley, stop the bugs and hands up."

"Leave," the single word was filled with calm anger.

"Stop the bugs and hands up," Harvey repeated coming around in a flanking position.

Riley slipped his hands inside his coat, he was ready to take it out then – _bang!_

The tank exploded throwing Riley to the side violently making him slam against the tree trunk. He screamed as pieces of the canister dug deep into his back. The pheromones dispersed into the air and the bugs reacted.

Immediately all of them took flight and zipped here and there, in no particular direction – simply going nuts. They rose higher and higher into the air until the singing of wings suddenly stopped, as if someone had flicked a switch. Then they plummeted back to Earth.

Riley watched as his creation landed on the ground, legs and wings gave a final paroxysmal spasm before laying still for good.

"No," Riley whispered, his voice slightly cracked as his eyes narrowed and fists clenched. He looked over to see Marshall clutch some of his more major wounds on his arm and side but other than that he was okay. With one fluid motion Riley took out what looked like a gun, the same one that he had killed Leo with.

"Put it down Riley!" James warned. "Down now!"

"You have being a bit of a pain Detective Gordon," Riley said taking aim. "Now be nothing."

As the gun raised Riley looked out of the corner of his eye just in time to see Harvey tackle him to the ground. Bullock grabbed Riley's hand, turned it to the side and torqued it downwards effectively breaking it.

"Should've gone with his offer," Harvey said pulled Riley up to his feet.

"Ambulance is on their way," James said putting his phone into his pocket. He looked over to see Marshall completely passed out due to loss of blood. "Shit…"

"You care for a man who avoided justice?" Riley accused. "You're even more warped than I imagined."

"He will face a trial as will you," James shot back.

"Those men would've never being found if it weren't for me, had I not done what I did the justice system would've tossed them back out to freedom. I gave them what they had coming for over twenty years."

James was about to respond when something stopped him. He knew that deep down Riley was right, those men would've never seen the inside of a cell – ever.

"But your actions placed hundreds of innocent people in harms' way, simple bystanders. If you had made a mistake…."

"I don't make mistakes detective," Riley countered quietly.

Sirens wailed in the distance, growing louder as they approached.

"Think about this detective," Riley said.

"James…," Harvey warned.

"If an action that places innocents in the way of justice, can it still be called justice or does it turn to chaos?"

James paused – that one he couldn't answer.

James and Bullock watched as Marshall was driven off to the ambulance and Riley to the precinct.

"He's nearly as bad as Nygma," Harvey commented. "Don't think too much on it partner, he's just another nutter."

"Arkham?" James asked slightly surprised.

"Most likely."


End file.
